Sonny with a Story
by AussieHill
Summary: With a deep fear of Fire, more drama from James, and an always changing Chad, it's enough to send Sonny over the edge. Who's playing matchmaker between Sonny and Chad? If you play with 'matches' you can only expect to be burned. Now Complete. Channy.
1. Back in Wisconsin

Fire. I remember as a child, sitting outside around a tiny campfire, with my dad. I loved how the flames would glow, and warm my cheeks. I'd sit there, staring, mesmerized. It seemed so beautiful. The way the flames danced, I mean. Graceful. Harmless. Right in the second, I felt myself leaning closer, my father would gently jerk me backwards, breaking the spell.

The fire was breathtaking. That's what I remember the most. And no, by breathtaking, I don't mean beautiful. It was far from that really. I meant it was _hard to breathe. _Maybe it was the way the flames kept trying to grasp and tear at my cheeks. The back of my throat burnt. I would try to cool it with air, but I found that every breath I took.. The burning only thickened.

"Sonny! Oh.. Baby! No! Where are you?" I heard her cry.

_She's worried. _

I remember thinking that. I pulled at the air, trying to fill my lungs. My attempt to scream, came out in a muffled cry. Maybe if I had gotten her attention, she would have found me sooner. Knowing what I do now, I probably would have tried harder. I would have tried again. But, instead I laid on the floor.

Funny how such small things, change your entire life.

I began to feel lost. My body seemed too hot to be mine. _I must be a flame. _

I was a flame, quickly burning out.

"Sonny?" _Daddy._

"Sonny?!"

It sounded so broken. It made the burning in my throat thicken. I looked up and saw him in the door way. Our eyes met at the same time. He ran forward, sweeping me up in his arms. He hugged me to his chest as we stumbled through the crumbling house. Everything was specks of burnt dust, now. We were going to make it! We were okay.

As we got to the door way, he noticed it was blocked off by pieces of fallen lumber. The walls around the door were burning.

He quickly put me down, and began digging away the burning boards until a small hole of light shone through the corner.

Then things happened too fast.

He pushed me through the small opening as the house began to collapse.

"Run, Baby."

And, those were my father's last words to me.


	2. Sunshine & Smirking

**Author's Note; Hey Ya'll. (: 71 hits on my first story, first day. So thanks to all of you. Review? I'd like any advice or criticism, please. (:**

I woke up that morning, not surprised by _the dream_. It was the only one I ever had. I relived those few hours, every night for the first few months. But, five years later.. It had become a lot less frequent. But even with time, it was something I still could expect at least once or twice a month.

After getting ready to head to the studios, I sleepily stumbled through my apartment to the kitchen. I never got much sleep when I dreamt. Mom was sitting at the table, sipping at her coffee. She easily read my expression, "Again, Honey?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." I reassured her. I felt a little stupid that I couldn't stop having the nightmare. I didn't want to make it a big deal. _I'm Sonny! I'm Happy! _I silently told myself in my thoughts. I forced a smile, and my mother noticed. My smile always looks a little too big, when it's not genuine.

"..Okay." She decided to let it slide. "Well, have a wonderful day at work!"

"Alright," I chimed as I grabbed a muffin, and headed for the door.

Stepping out of my taxi, I instantly felt better as I felt the sun warming my cheeks. I grinned, knowing my mood was back to normal.

"Just can't help smiling around me, huh, Sonny?"

That voice. That arrogant, egotistical, jerk-throb of a voice. My short-lived smile had twisted into a scowl. My heart had picked up, racing away in my chest. I felt the anger and embarrassment boiling in me. Usually, his light banter didn't bother me as much. But, my loss of sleep made me short tempered.

He was smirking down at me, and I had to squint at the sun that was falling over his shoulder.

"It's okay, most girls have that reaction." He pressed, before I could answer.

"No, Chad. Believe it or not, I have better things in my life than.. _you_."

I said 'you' as if it were the most terrible and disgusting thing in the world. The words had shot from my mouth, with such disgust; I hadn't even thought about it. That's what he did to me. Sweet Miss Monroe, into to Evil Scathing Sonny.

I saw his comeback in his eyes before they had even reached his mouth.

"Please, I'm the best thing, in _everyone's _lives.."

"Except mine." I said, before brushing past him.

I wasn't half way across the lot before I heard him yell, "Yeah... Well! We'll see!"

I had decided to ignore Chad. Which usually seemed to be a wise decision. A _difficult_ decision- but a wise one. I hurried through the halls that let to the _Random _stage. Tawni was… sitting on the floor?

"Tawni?" I asked with caution.

"Huh? Oh.. Right. Yeah. Sounds good." She distractedly rambled.

"You okay?" I asked, a little quieter.

She seemed to notice her position, and lept to her feet.

"I'm Tawni Hart! I'm okay and pretty!"

Something was off, maybe I wasn't the only one a little sleep deprived.. ? Right as I was about to press her to spill, Marshall hurried in.

"Rehearse! Rehearse!" His forehead was sparkling with a clammy-like sweat. I expected he had just gotten off the phone with his mother. "What is everyone standing around for?"

Tawni and I ran through our lines. It was easy to see we were off. _We'll see. _The words kept ringing in my head. _We'll see. We'll see. We'll see. _And, what was the matter with Tawni? This had become one of those days, that you really looked forward to getting home, crawling underneath the covers, and falling asleep. _What time was it? Was it time for Lunch? When will.._

"Sonny! That's your line!"

"Oh! Uhh.. My bad Marshall! I was a little… distracted."

"What is the matter with you girls? It's like you both have your head in the clouds!"

"I'm sorry Marshall.." Tawni began.

"The director over at The Falls has done this program, and he suggested.. You know. That we try it.. I was thinking.."

"What kind of program?" I interrupted.

Anything from 'The Falls' had to be awful.

Marshall nervously glanced away.

_Great._


	3. Random Therapy

**Hey. I'm trying to make longer chapters. (: We're actually starting to get some plot, so hopefully longer chapters wont be too hard. Please be patient with a first time writer like me and keep sending advice and reviews. They're each greatly appreciated. Thanks so much. (:**

I -Sonny Munroe- am in therapy. And YES, you heard that right. I'm not crazy enough that I put things that aren't true. I'm not crazy! SO, WHY AM I IN THERAPY? I'm rambling. Right.. Well, anyways.. I'm hoping you got what Marshall's surprise _'program' _was. If not, please _read this paragraph again, rinse and repeat. _

Therapy isn't just for me either, it's been condemned to us all. I'd like to see you try to push _Zora_ into a room with a _therapist_. It's something compared to putting a cat into water. You're obviously going to get the claws. Our 30 minute sessions with Mr. Gonzalez, will now be part of our routines on Mondays and Thursdays. So, today being Monday I'm sure you can guess where I am.

Mr. Gonzalez is a plump older man, in his late fifties. His white thin puffs of hair are neatly parted and gelled to the side and his oversized, thin framed bifocals brought plenty of attention to his overly kind, brown eyes. His face held a sort of glow, that didn't show through many people around here. This made me like him instantly. His face lifted into a gentle welcoming grin and his chubby cheeks turned rosy. Then I heard him speak.

"Well, Allison.."

"Actually, you can call me Sonny." I returned his smile. I noticed he seemed a little tired. Zora probably wore him out.

"Right, _Sonny," _He pointedly said my name, "First, I'd like for you to tell me five things you really enjoy."

"Well… Acting on _So Random. _There's one." I started, a little unsure of what to say. He nodded, encouraging me to go on. "That's a lot of fun. I like… writing songs. I like to call Lucy. I like being outside. I like volunteering to help good organizations. But, the _Children Having A Dream _is NOT worth the trouble. In fact, it's a fake organization! Dakota was trying to get to Chad!" I blushed, realizing I had made no sense.

"I'm sorry. That's a different story." I tried to quickly apologize.

Mr. Gonzalez smiled at me, "That's quite okay, actually. I'll be sure to withdraw my monthly donation from the C. H. A. D. But. Who is Lucy?"

Dakota had him fooled too? Who wasn't wrapped around her tiny, evil fingers?

"Lucy is my best friend back home in Wisconsin. I miss her a lot. But, we talk all the time."

I watched as he scribbled into a yellow notepad, feeling uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, trying to think of something to talk about. I hated awkward silences.

"You're from Wisconsin?" He finally asked, looking up.

"Yeah. We moved out here about a year and a half ago when I got the call to be on SO Random." I felt like I was going on and on about myself. It made me uneasy.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little before answering, "California."

I was grateful he had laughed. Laughter usually calmed my nerves. I began to relax as we talked back and forth.

"Oh! The thirty minutes are up. Let me explain the weekly assignments. You'll be getting an assignment every Monday, that needs to be done by the following Monday. This week, I want for you to write a letter to yourself, about the good things about you. I wont be reading it, it's only for your eyes. I'll see you Thursday, Sonny. Send Grady in, please."

Thanks Mr. Gonzalez!" I smiled at him as I open the door and turned to leave.

I saw a very nervous Grady sitting in the waiting room.

"_Don't be next! Don't be next! Don't be next!" _He was quietly chanting with his eyes clutched shut. His hands were balled into to thick fists, tucked near his sides. I held back my laughter while I skipped over to the group. In true duck-duck-goose fashion, I began down the row of seats.

"Not Next." I said while gently tapping Marshall on the head.

"Not Next.." _Bop_. Tawni.

"Hey! My Hair!" She protested. I chose to ignore her.

"Already went." _Bop. _Zora.

"Not Next." _Bop. _Nico.

Grady sunk lower into his chair.

"NOT next! NOT next!" He was chanting louder.

"NEXT!" I exclaimed, bopping him on the head with triumph.

"No!!" He yelled, springing forward out of his seat.

Everyone erupted into laughter as a frantic Grady began bombarding me with questions.

I only caught him say, "How bad? Really bad?"

I held as serious a face as I could, before finally answering.

"The worst…" His face fell in fear. I decided to add. "But, I'm positive you'll make it."

I walked away smiling, realizing therapy wasn't going to be _so bad._

Reviews?


	4. If I Could Write a Letter to Me

**A/N; Alright. I'm going to try to put some drama in pretty soon. I don't want to quite yet, because Sonny is ALWAYS in a good mood. So, I'm trying to stay in her bubbly, random character. But, you'll be seeing some different sides of Sonny as well.. Don't get bored with it yet, please! So, you can look out for that drama soon. I want to say thank you to all of the people reviewing and reading. I've gotten way more visitors I ever thought I would. Especially in the first week. Ya'll are the best! (:**

It's Wednesday, already. I have my second session with Mr. Gonzalez tomorrow. I was actually kind of looking forward to it. But, I haven't even started on my weekly assignment. I've actually started to dread it. I'm even getting a little stressed over the letter. It's not that I think I'm a terrible person. I'm not one of those girls who go around saying, "I'm so fat! I'm so ugly!" That's not me. So, you think it would be easy to talk about the good things about myself. But, that's really not the case. I mean, I like my hair and my eyes. I like my 'sunny' attitude. But, how does all of that add up to be a letter? I guess it could go..

Dear Sonny,

You're awesome. Keep washing your hair. It looks good. You're kind of funny too.

-Sonny.

I'm sure that is exactly what he was asking for me to do.. Good enough? No. I tried again and again. Right when I thought I had it, I realized I had stolen lines from a few fan letters I had read that morning. I crunched the paper in my fist, and tossed the tight little ball into the mountain of papers, in the middle of my lunch table.

The cafeteria is crowded today. I hadn't even bothered to get up and cross the room to fill a tray. It wasn't worth it. Chicken Knuckles didn't sound good anyway. The only thing I ever got from this cafeteria was a nauseous stomach. I'd order something later during a rehearsal break.

I really needed to buckle down on this letter. I didn't want to put it off till Monday, I wasn't the type to procrastinate. Maybe I should make a list of my favorite things about my self. I put away the paper that said;

_Dear Sonny,_

_I like that.._

Then, I replaced it with a new fresh piece. I titled it;

_Favorite Things about Me._

Ugh! This is so hard!

"What's so hard?" I heard from behind me.

Did I say that out loud? No wonder I'm in therapy. I'm sitting alone in a crowded lunch room talking to myself. _Nice._

"Nothing." I said. Hiding my paper.

Chad easily caught on to what I was doing. He swiftly reached around me, slightly wrapping around me and grabbed the paper from under my hands. I inwardly exploded with embarrassment.

"CHAD! No! Please, give it back!"

He held it out of my reach, as he read the words out loud. "Favorite things about me?" They sounded so much worse coming from his lips. Especially followed by the arrogant laughter that followed.

"Shut up! It's for my ther-" I stopped before I finished my sentence. I didn't want him to know I was in therapy. Even if he _had_ done it once, he would still find a way to taunt me about it. "It's for this thing we're doing over at So Random."

He nodded as if he understood. "Therapy."

My cheeks reddened, _he knew._

"Yeah, we did that over at The Falls. Must you copy us, Munroe?" He smirked.

"According to Marshall, we must. " I said, laughing.

"Well, what's so hard? You have to write.. You're favorite things about you?" He asked, me quizzically.

"Umm. Yeah. It's not simple. I can't think of a single thing." I looked down at my paper, as if it should have the answers I needed.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yess, Chad. Really. Hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah.. To me It doesn't seem hard at all." Chad said, the last of his words fading.

I looked at him questioningly. I realized we were both leaned towards each other, talking as if we were the only ones in the cafeteria.

"But, I have to go.." He said clearing his voice. "We real actors have filming today." He smiled before walking away from me, my empty list still in hand.

I couldn't think of anything better than, "Yeah. Kay. Bye." My thoughts were all tied together. The only one I could grasp was, "Huh?" But, that didn't seem like an intelligent thing to say right now.

* * *

"Tawni is upset." Nico warned me as I hurried through the halls, "Just warning you."

He looked upset too. I'd ask Tawni what was up.

"Hey Tawni!" I said cheerfully, rushing into the dressing room. My discussion with Chad had made me late too.

"Hey." She said half heartily.

"What's the matter with you Tawni?" I asked, walking up behind her.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You seem a little off, these days. Come on, you can tell me."

"Well…" She started, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought.." I said as I crossed the dressing room to open the door.

There was a small note on the floor.

"Not again!" Tawni said, snatching it from my hand. However, when she began to read, her eyes got very large in her head.

"Oh. It's for you." She said, grabbing her purse. "Of course. It's probably from.."

She began to strut out of the room, "James!" She spat, before slamming the door.

"Huh?" The word finally slipped. Exactly the right word to describe my day thus far. I began to read to the note;

_My Favorite things about Sonny. _It was the list he had taken from me. The 'Me' had been erased, and replaced with a scribbled 'Sonny.'

_Real._

_Down to Earth._

_Always in a Good Mood. (Unless we're arguing)_

_Arguing with you._

_Pretty Hair and Eyes._

_Always Smell Good._

_Cute. -Stupid Cute._

_Funny. -Well, Sometimes._

_I like how you don't treat me like THE Chad Dylan Cooper. (Though I deserve it, since I am.)_

_Hope this helps._

The back of the note read;

**_-CDC_**

Nine simple things. Most, followed by something on an insult. But, it still made my pulse race. This wasn't like Chad at all. But, James hadn't done this like Tawni had thought. Why she was mad, I didn't know.. But, she hadn't read the back of the note. I was kind of wondering if he had even wanted me to see that it was from him. But, most of all I the one thing I was wondering.. Why was Chad Dylan Cooper doing something... _nice? _


	5. Burning Up

_The fire was coming closer now. Much closer than I had ever dared to be. Fire was dangerous. I learned that the hard way, a few years ago. Why was I even near fire? I hated it. It was my worst fear. So, explain to me why it's brightly colored flames were burning into my flesh. In a way, it felt like it was supposed to happened. Like, all along, the fire was coming for me. It wanted me. Not my father. It was my fault. It was my fault. The words angrily kept pounding in my head. Around me, I heard the cries and the pleas for me to come. But it didn't matter. I was gone._

I woke up with tears stuck to my face. I let a shaky breath escape me, as I realized; The dream had changed. My heart was skipping in a fluttery nervous way. I looked down, noticing I had fallen asleep in the clothes I had worn to the studio. I began to remember, working on a sketch before dozing off. 1:11 the clock read. The numbers were quickly blinking at me. The walls were closing in. The ceiling hung much too low. Ugh! My room was suffocating me. I had to get out.

I pulled on a pair of converse, before through my house. Mom had fallen asleep on the sofa, in front of the TV. I noticed that a Mackenzie Falls Marathon was on. It seemed like some sort of sleeping spell had been cast on us, while we were in the middle of our usual activities. The lights were on, the dishwasher was running, and the front door hadn't even bothered to be locked.

I tiptoed out the front door trying not to wake her. After quietly locking the door, I began to rush down the stairs leading to the lobby.

The cold air hit me in a rush, as I opened the front door. How had such a hot day, turned into such a cold night? The same thought had crossed my mind the day of the fire. The fire was during the day. You don't hear about that too often. Most 'Movie Fires' are filmed at night. More interesting I suppose. But, no. Fire at early afternoon. I was sitting in my room, as the whole house seemed to burst into flame. That night was the coldest I had known. But I didn't want to think about that right now.

I walked down the sidewalk slowly, willing the tears not to fall. Sometimes, I didn't get why it had to be me. Why it had to be anyone. All of my thoughts began with a 'Why?' these days.

_Why MY daddy? _The tears finally ran down my face. I kept walking.

* * *

A car pulled up behind me and began to slow down. It finally registered with me. No Cell Phone; Walk; Middle of Night; BAD IDEA.

"Sonny?" A worried voice called from the window.

I had never, ever, been as relieved to hear his voice as I was now. I wiped my eyes, before turning around.

"What the-," He reconsidered his words. "Why are you walking down the street at 2 in the morning?"

"Why are you driving around at 2 in the morning?" My voice shook as I threw the question back at him. I took a step closer.

"What's wrong?" His voice rose, worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay?" He didn't even bother hiding the emotion in his words. No one was around.

I looked down, knowing he knew. _Sonny isn't alway happy. _He wasn't supposed to see this side of me.

"Sonny. Come get in the car. Please." His eyes looked at mine; Begging me.

"I'll just walk home."

"It's too far. I'll give you a ride."

"No. It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Get in the car."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Why can't I walk home?"

"It's not safe for.. You." His eyes burned into mine, he looked scared.

"Why do you care?" I asked exhaustedly, as my eyes burned back at him.

It took a while for him to answer.

"You.. You _know_ why." His voice was rough with emotion.

I glanced at his eyes, the outsides were hard, as if he were willing to get out and drag me into the car. But, the middle.. They were pleading with me. Melted oceanic blue. They were worried about me. Begging.

I let a sigh escape me. "Fine." I said slowly walking around the front of the car, before lowering myself in.

He released the breath he had been holding. "Fine." He smiled.

"Good."

"Good."

He smiled over at me, but my mouth was still caught in a straight line.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't get it."

"Sonny.. Come on." His eyes were shining with emotion again. His voice was deadly serious.

"Bad dream."

"Okay. Bad dream. What about?"

"Nothing."

"Sonny.."

"Why were you out so late?" I changed the subject.

"Filming. We had a few deadlines to meet." He was thrown for a moment.

It made me wonder how he had had time to write me the list.

"What was the dream about?" He remembered.

I sighed, realizing there was no way out of this. "..My Dad."

He had never asked about my dad. No one had. I guess everyone thought it was rude to. However, it was common knowledge that he wasn't around. 'Why?' was the only question left. Funny, the number of Why's asked in one day.

But, his next sentence didn't start that way.

"I have something to show you." He suddenly said, surprising me.

We drove in silence for an hour or so, before pulling into a small town.

We turned down a tiny gravel driveway with a welcoming sign reading, "Ivy's Ice Cream!"

He turned and smirked at me, daring for me to ask.

* * *

"Yeah, so this is where my mom used to take me when she could tell I was upset. She thought ice-cream would make me spill my heart to her.. While, making me feel better."

I looked up from my banana split and smiled a little.

He looked at me as if revealing a secret, "It usually worked." He said winking. I blushed and looked down.

"So, want to tell me what's wrong?" He said slowly.

He pulled my chin up, making sure to intently stare me in the eyes. I was lost in them. Swimming in the blue.

"Well.. There's this dream I have a lot.." I started slowly.

"About.. Your dad.." Chad was encouraging me to go on.

"Right. Well, it's about the day that.." I desperately swallowed the lump in my throat, and held back the tears that threatened to fall. I don't talk about this. Ever. I changed the way I had arranged the words. Refusing to mention his death. "The day there was a fire." I finished quietly.

Chad kept staring me seriously in the eyes. _Why was I telling him this? _He slowly reached out and covered my hand with his. My breath caught in my throat, but he didn't seem to notice. I cleared my throat before looking down.

"And, it's about what that fire changed."

His grip tightened.

I swallowed again. I felt the burning in my throat that made it hard to talk.

"It was when I lived in Wisconsin. We were inside when the fire started. Some faulty wiring had caused an electrical fire. Well, I was scared. I was frozen in my room. I forgot how to move. Mom got out. Dad came to find me. He picked me up, and my clothes were on fire. He used his hands to put out the flames. The door leading outside was blocked. He could only move enough to shove me out.. Before.." The tears silently ran down my face. Chad had pulled both my hands between his larger ones.

"If I could have gotten up, if I could have left my room before the flames were everywhere. We'd be a family. We'd be together."

The tears ran harder down my face. Chad moved to my side of the booth, and instinctively wrapped his arms around me, pulling my face to his chest. I cried there silently.

"It's not your fault." He whispered in my ear. "It's _not._"

He held me there for a while, until the tears stopped.

Chad took my hand, and pulled me from the seat.

He didn't let go as he led me into the woods behind the ice cream parlor.

I didn't care where we were going.

We took a small narrow path hand-in-hand, until I saw a small lake. The sun was just rising behind it. The colors the sunrise was sending, danced and glistened on the water. I noticed, we had stayed out all night.

White swans and small ducks were all gathered at the edge of the water. The seemed to be laughing together. Who would jump in first? A tiny duckling ran out towards the water, before frantically flapping it's wings. It leapt in the air, and plunged towards the water. The other ducks made noises of glee, ad they watched. Then, suddenly the all followed. Some flying, some running into the water. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was.

We sat on a patch of grass near the water. Chad was holding my right hand with his left, so that our entwined hands sat in my lap. His right arm was tucked around my waist. We watched the ducks while my head rested on his shoulder.


	6. Face it

I noticed two things when I woke up; I was in my own bed. Chad Dylan Cooper was no where to be seen.

I started wondering how I had gotten here. Last thing I remember was being out by the lake with Chad. Then.. I must have fallen asleep. Great. I had fallen asleep in front of _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Secret about Sonny; I talked in my sleep! While it's true, the only dream I may ever remember is the one about the fire.. I still, talk in my sleep. And I mean about everything. I spill secrets, things I'm guilty of, worried about.. You name it. What if I had said something embarrassing? He would mock me for.. Well, for forever! He could tell everyone my secrets. He could tell Tween Weekly! All my insecurities were pounding in my head.

_He wouldn't do that. _A small voice told me. _He cares too much about you._

I knew it was true. In one way, it was a relief. But in another, more frightening way, that thought had opened a whole different jar of insecurities. Last night, _something_ had changed.

* * *

"Hey Mom." I said, smiling at her questioningly as I walked into the kitchen. _Did she know I was out last night?_

"So.." I started, sitting at the table, beside her grabbing a muffin.

"Yes, Sonny. I know. Chad explained everything." I swear, mothers can read minds.

I looked at her unsurely, wondering if she would be angry.

She pulled me into a tight hug, taking me by surprise.

"I miss him too, but what you did was dangerous. I really owe Chad for taking care of you last night.. But, you're still in trouble. You can't just take off like that! You could have woken me up! We could have talked. Do you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Mom." She kept talking, about safety and the 'dangerous city' we live in. "Mom!" I said, finally interrupting her. She looked at me, with large, shocked eyes.

"I know I should have come to you, but it.. I couldn't. I wanted to be alone. ..I'm sorry." I mumbled the end, letting my head hang, I was staring into my lap.

Mom didn't seem to know what to say. She cleared her throat, and I glanced up at her.

"Well, I.. I understand. I'll see you after you session with Mr. Gonzalez tonight." I could tell she wanted to be alone.

Right, I had forgotten all about that. "Okay, bye Mom. I love you." I called as I headed through the front door.

I had always came to her with my problems. Knowing that I hadn't last night.. I had hurt her feelings.

"Love you too!" I heard her call.

* * *

I hurried through the doors of the front lobby, preparing myself to call a taxi. I wouldn't have noticed him, if he hadn't said something.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad was leaned up against his car.

I felt nervous, what if I HAD said something in my sleep.

He smirked at me, "You could say 'Hey' back."

That smirk. It snapped me out of the nervous trance I had been in.

"Yeah, I guess I could.. Or I could even say that 'Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest, most talented, actor of our generation!' But, I probably wont say that either." I fired back at him, mockingly

His eyes sparkled playfully, "You just did." He chuckled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I changed the subject, noticing he was right.

"I _was_ here to give that lucky Sonny Munroe girl a ride to work." He smiled arrogantly.

He was back to normal, Chad from last night was gone.

"And if she refused?" I challenged him.

"Ehh, I might could give you a ride instead. I mean, I have been waiting for her for.." He checked his watch. "30 minutes."

I blushed, knowing he had waited so long for me.

"I think I'll grab a taxi." I said as seriously as I could, his arrogant smile fell. I raised my arm, calling a cab.

"Sonny." He said, looking seriously at me. There they were; his eyes. Pleading with me, once again. I've got to work on this. He can't always get his way.

"Well.." I played with a strand of my hair, looking around as if I weren't interested. I noticed a man, standing a few feet away trying to call a cab. As far as I coud tell, he wasn't having any luck. His face held serious worry and concern.

A taxi pulled up to the curb, waiting for me.

"Please." He whispered, knowing his effect on me. He had me, again.

"Here!" I yelled to the man. "You can have my taxi."

"Thank you!" He said rushing past me, "I've got a HUGE interview, you just saved me!"

"No problem." I said, smiling. I noticed Chad was watching me with disbelief.

"I guess.. I guess, I can ride with you. Just once." I said, walking over to Chad's car.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He grinned, hopping into the drivers seat.

* * *

"So.." I started, hoping Chad would let me in on what had happened last night. That word had worked with my mom earlier, right?

"So.." Chad said back. No such luck, with Chad Dylan Cooper. Surprise, surprise.

"Well. What happened last night?" I finally broke, being the first to mention it.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, last thing I remember we were sitting by the pond. Watching all of the ducks.. What happened next?"

He cleared his throat, before answering.

"You fell asleep."

"Then what?"

"I carried you to the car. Then, we drove home."

"Then what?"

"I knocked on your door, your mom answered, I put you in your bed, then explained everything to your frantic mother."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yep. Why?" He glanced over at me.

"Because… I talk in my sleep." I said, turning red.

He smiled, looking like he was glad I had mentioned it. "I know."

'You know?"

"Yeah. I know."

My heart started speeding up, worriedly.

"What.. How do you.. What did I say?"

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yeah! What did I say?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?" I said, whining.

"Do you usually mean what you say in your sleep?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Huh?" I answered. _Yes. _

"What you say, while you're sleeping. Do you mean it?"

"Well, What did I say?" I said, turning even redder.

We pulled into the Condor Studios parking lot.

He stared at me for a moment, and then he began smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

"You do!" He said laughing.

"No I don't!" I said defensively.

"Sonny, I'm an actor, a great one. Some may even say, the best of our generation." He said, smirking at me. "I can tell when someone is acting. Or lying… in your case."

I got out of the car. "What did I say?" I begged him. "Tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"Nope."

"Chad!"

"Sonny." He calmly said, and smiled.

"Fine." I grimaced.

"Fine." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Good."

"Good." He laughed.

At this point, we were to the split in the hallway where if you turned right; it lead you to So Random!. However, a left took you to Mackenzie Falls.

I turned, walking down the hall that lead to So Random! before hearing him say.

"Don't worry. I do too."

_What? _A voice screamed at me, in my head. _What is he talking about? _

I considered turning around. I considered begging him to tell me what I had said. But instead I ignored him, too afraid to face what would happen next.


	7. Get Back

I heard two voices as a approached the prop room. One was clearly very upset, and the other sounded as if it were trying to be comforting. What was going on? I stopped right before the door way to listen. And, I know what you're thinking. "Good Girl Sonny Munroe! Eavesdropper?" Luckily, no one from TweenWeekly was around

"He always does this!" A voice, I recognized as Tawni's wailed pathetically.

"Not. This. Time." A fierce Nico growled.

"This girl. That girl. Why does James do it?"

"He really has it coming. The nerve of that..."

I peaked around the corner quickly, and caught sight of the two of them sitting closely on the couch. Tawni was clearly upset.

Since when are Tawni and Nico, such good friends? Why isn't Tawni talking to me about it? I thought the hatred had died down between us.

"And Sonny. How could she? James flat out told me, that they were together now. And, that's why things had to end."

"I don't understand that. Sonny wouldn't fall for such an egotistical, jerk. Are you sure, Tawns?"

Sonny? James? Huh? And, Tawns?

"I thought that when I first heard. I thought, Sonny is too good of a friend! But, then he sent her this letter. About, all of his favorite things about her. And.."

"I can't believe it.." Nico said, clearly shocked by what Tawni had said.

That's enough. I can't listen to anymore.

I backed up a few feet from the door, and began humming loudly, hoping they would hear me. I skipped the little piece back to the doorway, and into the prop room.

"Hey guys!" I enthusiastically smiled.

They shot to separate sides of the couch, and mumbled their 'Hellos.'

"Ya'll have the line-up for the show yet? I'd love to see it. I heard Marshall say, out last show pulled in our most views EVER. How exciting!"

"I suppose you think it's your little song."

"Uh. It was just a good show. That's all."

The room went silent. Nico seemed uncomfortably. Tawni looked miserable.

'So.. That schedule?"

"It's in the dressing room.." Tawni coldly replied. "Probably beside a vase flowers." She mumbled.

"Uh.. K. I'll go look at it." I pretended to not hear the last few words.

How could she think I'd ever? James? Ew. Never. Why was Tawni even around him again? I hadn't even seen him since Chad and I had our Fake Date. Ugh. What had Chad heard?

I need my therapy session. Bad.

I was getting lost in my thoughts, as I approached our dressing room. There was a sloppily written note taped to the door.

"No rehearsal today. Go to Mackenzie Falls set."

Great. More embarrassing times in front of Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I entered the set, was Chad Dylan Cooper.

But, shortly after I noticed him.

James Conroy. Speaking of the Devil..

Why was he here? Why was he walking this way?

"Hey." He smoothly said, checking over my shoulder.

"Hey James.." I stared at Chad, who was sitting on the other side of the set, reading a script. He hadn't even noticed me.

"How's it going?"

"Good." Please go away.

"Awesome. You're looking good too, Sonny." As if at the sound of my name, Chad looked up. He glanced around, searching, until his eyes finally landed on James and me.

Gulp. Something about the look on his face, didn't give me a good feeling.

"Thanks." I said, trying not to seach the room for Chad. He was no longer sitting where I last saw him.

"So.. what are you doing tonight? I was thinking if you weren't busy we could.."

Chad was suddenly beside me.

"James." He nodded. And, not in the friendly Boy Code way of meaning, "Hey, Dude." But, in the, 'Not worth my full attention' way.

"Chad." James said before continueing. "Anyway. If you weren't busy. I have these tickets.."

I felt Chad's arm wind around my waste. I didn't need to look at him, to picture the glare of hatred that accompanied his words.

"She's busy." He spat.

"Well. Then another time for sure."

"Uhm.." I started, but Chad had slipped his hand in mine and was pulling me away. Passing Grady, Nico and a surprised Tawni. I smiled at her before, I turned, spotting a very angry James standing exactly where we left him.

* * *

"What was that about?" I asked Chad.

We were sitting at the park across the street from the studio. It was nearly deserted, considering most children were at school during this time.

"What do you mean?" He was looking at the ground.

"Telling James I was busy. I could have answered."

His eyes stared into mine, before answering me.

"But, you are busy."

"No, I'm not."

"So, you were going to blow off your therapy session?"

"Oh. Right."

"And, if I hadn't have come along. You're telling me you would have said yes?"

"No.."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Good." He smirked.

I looked at the ground before looking back up at him, he seemed to be concentrating.

I stood up and took his hand.

"Come on." I pulled him up from the bench to stand beside me.

Then, suddenly I took off running.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad yell from behind me.

"Mr. TV star can't run?" I teased, calling over my shoulder, he was still standing where I had left him.

Chad couldn't turn down a challenge.

I turned down a path, knowing exactly where I was going.

Past the tennis courts, the pool, the mini-golf course. I was winding between trees, and then.. There it was.

The pond. There was a tiny waterfall off to the right. And a giant rock sat to the left of the waterfall. It was a little too perfect looking, but I still liked being here.

True the pond was man-made. But, almost everything around here was fake anyway.

I slowed down, and Chad ran up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up.

He heavily breathed in my ear.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT.."

"Chase after girls?" I finished, laughing.

He only smirked.

"I want to go, up.. there." I pointed.

He turned his attention off of me, and to the rock.

* * *

Chad's Point of View.

"You're going first." I said.

"Chaddy too scared?" Sonny questioned me.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"You tell me, Drama King."

_ Scared of you getting hurt. _

* * *

Sonny's Point of View.

It wasn't an easy climb. That was easy enough to see.

We started up, and Chad was close behind me. Everytime I would move, I could almost feel him holding his breathe.

"Could you relax?"

"Why wouldn't I be relaxed?" I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Chad's scared of heights." I said, mockingly.

"I'm not scared of heights." He said convincingly.

"Then, what's your problem?" My hand slipped in the piece of rock I had been grasping.

I started to slide down and the edges of the rock were scraping into my skin.

Chad reacted right away. Catching me, with only one arm.

I was panting, but I started to hold on again.

We were side by side, with Chad's arm over me.

"_That_ is what I'm afraid of." He whispered. He sounded out of breathe.

* * *

We finally reached the top.

It was an amazing view. We sat comfortably in silence for a few minutes. You couldn't even hear the hum of the traffic. Just nature. It was almost like home.

"I have to tell you something." He had broken the spell.

My heart skipped a beat. I started to wonder.. What had I said last night?

"Something I learned today."

I was still silent, so he continued.

"It's about James."


	8. Jump the Fall

"Uh… James?" My heart plummeted. This wasn't what I had been expecting.

"Yeah.. James." He recognized the look on my face, and smirked as if he realized what I had been thinking.

"Well? What about him?" I snapped. It felt like he was making fun of me.

"No, I'll tell you later." Another smirk.

"Chad. Really? You've already brought it up."

"I know. But, let's just enjoy this." He said, smirking and taking my hand.

"No. What about James?" I snatched my hand away quickly, as if it had burned my skin.

"Sonny. Calm down."

"And, while you're at it. What did I say in my sleep? What other secrets are you keeping from me?"

He sighed.

"Calm down. Do you really want to know about James?"

"Yeah, kinda.." I spat, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Don't you need to be at Dr. Gonzalez's in an hour though?" He was buying time.

"Chad. Tell me. Now." I commanded.

He sighed heavily.

"I guess I have to tell you. The truth is I kinda.. _Ca-_," He choked on the word. Chad swallowed before continuing, "Uh. _Care, _about you."

My heart sped up. "Yeah?"

"And, that's why I'm telling you this.."

"Go on." I encouraged him. I braced my self for the bad news ahead.

"I'm sure you know you're last episode brought in you highest peak of viewers ever, right?"

"Yeah, I know. We're all excited about-" He didn't let me finish.

"Well, my director is aware of that too. And, he's taken that into a great deal of consideration. For one, he's noticed how well your cast gets along.. He wants us to be like that. He feels like we're not.. as close. But, all in all.. He's not, happy about your show's success."

"Oh. But, he's the one who encouraged Marshall for us to do that program with Dr. Gonzalez. I thought?"

"No, actually.. Mr. Condor set that up. Our director was only told to pass on the word. That's something else. You guys are doing that same program we did. Following it, we had one of our best seasons yet. That worries him too. A cast that understands themselves and each other.. They work so well together. It's- It's just good, Sonny. There's no real explaining it." Chad's face was lost in wonder.

"But.. James?" I was confused. Chad could get seriously into talking about acting. He was so.. passionate about it.

"Right. So.. Our director." All of the passion had died, and he sounded like he was dreading what came next. "He's brought James back to our show. We don't need him in my opinion. They've already got the CDC. But.. Anyway." He continued after catching the look on my face. "And, Well. I heard them talking this morning. He's got this.. 'Extra Job' to take care of. He's been told to put a sort of wedge between the two of you. You and Blondie, I mean."

"What?" _Everything made sense suddenly._

"Yeah, it's ridiculous for-"

_Tawni's heartbreak._

"That's why Tawni thinks I'm dating _James Conroy._"

"I know.. She-"

_Tawni being so mad.._

"And, she hates me for it! James plan is working."

"Sonny. Calm down."

_Chad's kindness._

"Calm down? Really, Chad? Your director.. He's sabotaging our show! Our lives!"

"He's not usually-"

"And, this. Us. Right now, Last night. What's that? How can I be sure that you're not a part of his plan?"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"You 'Falls' people are really sick! You know that? And, I trusted you. You're messing with people's lives.. For a TV show!"

"SONNY! Stop it! I personally don't find your show a threat to mine. And, we 'Falls People' are NOT sick! And, trusting me? You're questioning that? And, if you'd please SHUT UP, for ONE MINUTE. I could explain to you what you need to do about this!"

"Me? What _I _need to do? You're the one who's wrong!" We were glaring at each other.

"I'm not even involved in any of the stupid-"

"And, our show IS a threat to yours. You just wait.."

Chad suddenly got defensive. "You're show is not a threat."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"IS TOO."

"Is not. You'd know that if you had seen what our last show had pulled in. It's because your show is always the same. Pointless jokes. There's not even a plot. No adventure. No drama.."

"I thought you didn't watch So Random."

"I have people watch it for me." He snorted, looking away.

"Chad Dylan Cooper orders people to keep a watch on my show, because we're a such threat." I said, my voice an octave higher, mocking him.

"Sonny. You're being ridiculous."

"And, you want adventure? You want drama?"

"Sonny, what are you doing..?" He stood up, but it was too late I was already close enough to the edge.

I waved goodbye before throwing myself backwards into a backdive, head first 40 feet, into the lake below.

* * *

The water was _cold. Freezing, _even. And, the water- it stung my skin to hit it so hard. I immediately realized how stupid I had been. My reasoning behind me absurdity?

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

He had literally pushed me over the edge this time. Well.. He didn't exactly _push_. But pushing my to the pooint of insanity where I had _jumped_.. It's honestly the same idea-

A large wet, splash beside me waking me from my thoughts.

And suddenly Chad's head bobbed up from under the water. A mixture of emotions crossed his face quickly when he looked at me. Anger, Confusion, Shock, Relief, Concern. Finally he settled fir anger again.

"What did- Why the- What caused- WHAT are you thinking? Do you even realize.. I mean. You could have been hurt!" His words were so tangled, it was hard to understand what he was saying.

His anger seemed to fade into to concern as he continued to bombard me with worried questions and insults questioning my sanity.

"You realize this could have killed you? What are trying to do to me? Kill me too?" He ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

"Well?" He questioned. "Say something?" A look crossed his face, as if he thought I had aquired some sort of speech problem, by diving into the water.

_What an idiot. _I thought.

I decided to play it up.

"I'm sorry, I just.." I pretended to faint and I let myself sink into the water.

His arms were around me suddenly, shaking my gently.

'Sonny? Sonny!" He sounded terrified.

I smiled up at him suddenly. "You jumped in after me, huh?"

"Really, Sonny? That's not funny! I mean.. I don't think you get.. You don't understand how badly you- You.." His voice softened, "..scared me, when you jumped."

I was surprised. Chad's moods seemed to change so suddenly these days.

"Too much drama for you?" I smiled.

"This was to prove something to _me_?" He let go suddenly, and spun me around to face him.

"You didn't have to jump in after me."

"I know. But, "He smirked suddenly, "climbing down that damned rock would have taken too long."

He held my gaze for a second until I looked down, blushing.

I was quiet, things were changing with us. And, I wasn't sure how.

"Don't.. do that sort of thing again. Okay?"

I nodded.

"And, about trusting me. You can. I.. _want you to even_." He mumbled. "But, listen. James Conroy and I have _nothing_ to do with each other. Got it?"

I looked up at him, he seemed fierce. _Since when did he care so much?_

* * *

"Hmm. So he jumped in after you?"

"Yeah. I really don't get him. One second he's hateful, and the next he's jumping off rocks to save me."

Mr. Gonzalez smirked, as I finished up the story.

"The director of Mackenzie Falls called me today. He has signed his cast up for my 3 week program again."

I sighed. I should have seen this coming. Especially after what Chad had told me. I decided to ignore it, and change the subject.

"What about my letter. I'm done with it." I said, handing it to him.

I had put Chad's list into the envelope, instead of writing my own list. I know it wasn't exactly what he had asked for, but it was good enough.

"Ahh. In that case, I'm going to give you another assignment a little early."

"Okay." I was barely paying attention. My mind kept replaying what had happened earlier. Walking back together, soaking wet. How he had held my hand until we got to the Studios. How he had looked down at them, like he hadn't noticed when we got the doors, before dropping my hand. How he had blushed. How bad I wanted to know what I had told him..

"-Chad's talked about you before, so this is going to-"

"Wait- what?" I hadn't been listening.

"I said.. That I want you and Chad to spend Saturday at Condor Studios together."

"But.. WHY?"

"It will give you a chance to talk things over."

"Talk _what_ over?"

"Sonny, I had Chad for three weeks, before. Everyday he would either coming in fuming or smiling, because of you. It seems you both have some mixed feelings torwards each other, and I'm hoping that this will help straighten things out between you."

"But. That's not you're job!" I said worriedly. "Couldn't I stay with Tawni, or something? She's mad at me. I want to work things out with her! Not, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Tawni.. Is mad at you?"

"Yes! Over James Conroy!"

"Oh. Not that boy. He was in here earlier today."

"Yes, _that boy."_

The little clocked let out a small tinkling noise.

"That's all our time today, Sonny. We'll talk about that more next time."

"So.. What's my assignment?" I said, standing up from the little couch.

"Oh, right. You'll spend Saturday with Chad, and Saturday Night- you and Tawni will have a 'Slumber party' or.. whatever it is you girls do. I'll inform them, don't worry. Send Tawni in next, and I'll tell Chad during our session tomorrow."

_Great._


	9. So Saturday Starts

As my cab pulled into Condor Studios, I immediately noticed Chad's 'baby' was already parked out front. I was almost positive he cared more about 'her' than any other 'female' he'd ever met. Sad, but true. Maybe I would someday understand the affection between a person and their beloved car. Or.. Maybe not.

I stepped out of the cab, holding my skirt down so the wind wouldn't blow it up. And, shut up. I know what you're thinking. 'Why are you dressing up for _Chad?'_' Well, I have news for you. I'm not. I barely spent more than an hour and a half getting ready this morning. Well. Okay.. I know it usually only takes me about 40 minutes. But that's not the point! _He's _not the point. I just felt inspired to fix my hair more carefully, and wear my cutest outfit. That's all. It has _nothing_ to do with _him._

"Hey Munroe." At the unexpected sound of his voice behind me, I jumped a little. Causing half of the latte I had been holding to go splashing all over the concrete in front of me.

He let out an arrogant laugh before taking the cup from my hand.

"Must be too full." He said, taking a large sip. He licked his lips before smirking knowingly down at me.

"You owe me a latte." I said, while playfully nudging him.

"Okay. Lattes. Monday morning, before work. I'll pick you up, then."

I stared at him in disbelief. Since when does THE Chad Dylan Cooper want to spend so much time with me?

"What?" He said, laughing at my expression.

"Nothing." I blushed. I can't tell him I'm surprised he wants to spend time with me! That sounds totally pathetic.

"Come on." He gazed into my eyes. "What are you thinking?"

He can't do that. It's cheating. It's like Edward Cullen 'dazzling' Bella. No one should have an advantage like that. Especially if I don't have one. Hey.. WAIT.

We were walking down the halls at this point, almost to the prop house where Mr. Gonzalez had decided we should 'start off.' According to Chad.

"Nothing. But.. Chad?"

"Hm?" He said, looking down. _Here goes nothing._

I batted my eyelashes up at him, his face softened staring at me.

"Can you tell me something?" I smiled a little widening my eyes. By the look on his face, I would say it was working.

"Sure. Anything." _Sucker! _I thought.

"What did I say that night?" I was careful to hold his gaze.

"That you l-" His eyes got wide suddenly, as if my spell on him was broken.

"That you like the ducks.. That were there when we were at the lake. Because, Um. That's what you said when you were asleep. And, that's.. Yeah." He was babbling, and by the look in his eyes, he was also lying.

"That's not true. Come on.. What did I say?" I gave him the best 'puppy dog look' I could while deepening our gaze for a moment.

Chad cleared his throat, and looked away. He knew what I was doing.

"Anyway. Mr. Gonzalez has set up a scavenger hunt for us. We're supposed to be done before we leave. So.." He cleared his throat again. "We better.. Uhm.. Start."

He seemed thoroughly confused that he had fallen for his own game. I was thrilled to find that it worked on him too.

Chad was sitting on the couch, reading the first clue. I skipped over to where he sat, and sat down next to him.

"So, what's it say?"

"I'm the only thing that always tells the truth. I show off everything that I see. I come in all shapes and sizes, reflecting everything. So tell me what I must be." Chad read it slowly, as if trying to comprehend what it was describing.

"Uh. Okay.. What's something that always tells the truth?"

"The camera." The actor in Chad said automatically.

"It sees too. But it doesn't reflect..."

"Right. Then, a mirror." Chad was concentrating really hard. It was kind of funny to watch how seriously he was taking this.

I thought it over. That _did_ seem right. Chad's.. smart?

But there had to be a thousand mirrors in the studio. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We better start looking then."

"_Or.. Actually.. _I know JUST where to check."

* * *

Sure enough, the next clue was taped to Tawni Hart's mirror.

"Ha! This isn't going to be _that_ hard." I smiled triumphantly, ripping the paper from the glass.

Chad was walking around my dressing room, as if he was memorizing everything.

"This your side of the dressing room?" He called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Tawni's side has a bit more.. Makeup and frills." I replied, laughing.

"That it does." He was fingering through a small collection of books and movies, smirking to himself.

"What?"

He chuckled a little. "Just. You and Blondie. You're so different. You can almost tell where the room goes from yours to.. 'Tawni Town."

"You've heard of Tawni Town too?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah. She's been at that one since we were little kids.." He seemed lost in thought for the slightest moment, before continueing. "You're different. From other girls around here."

"Thanks..?" I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be taken as a compliment or not.

"No. It's good. Like, this room feels like. How do I put it? It just shows how.. Hm. I don't know how to word it. Like lets say, Tawni's half of the room. That's every other girl I've ever met. Then, you're half. That's you."

I looked around the room, confused at what he was trying to say. He noticed the confusion held in my face.

"What I'm _trying_ to say.. You're different than anyone I've ever met before, Sonny."

My eyes widened as he continue to walk towards me. His eyes locked with mine as he gently took my hand, bringing it up to his chest. My breathe caught in my throat, as he opened his mouth to speak. At the same time, he was unwinding my fingers from the paper I had been clutching.

"Now.." He whispered. My heart sped up. .._You know why I love you. _I wishfully finished for him in my head. That thought surprised me, and I was marveling over it as he continued, even closer to my face.

"Let's see the next clue." He finished, his breathe on my face. Taking the paper he dropped my hand.

I looked up at his smirking face before thinking,

_I've really got to stop filling in words he'll never say._


	10. The Devil Wears Cocoa Mocha Cocoa

"Oh my.." Tawni started to say, walking to the drivers seat.

"Shut up." I said, blushing getting into her car.

My heart was still heavily pounding from what Tawni had just walked in on.

* * *

Chad and I had spent the day, going through the clues, until the last one finally led us up to the roof. It was windy, and night had fallen. Isilently wished I hadn't worn a skirt. _I was freezing._

A small table was set up for two and a picnic basket sat on the ground close by. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Mr. Gonzalez was trying to play matchmaker. I mean, the basket was full of sandwiches, or 'sammiches' as Chad had called them, and at the bottom were two candles.

_Good one, Gonzalez._ _Not romantic at all.._

It was hard not to blush, lighting those. But, it was kind of dark on the roof, so I hadn't had a choice. We needed the light.

The view of the city was breath taking. The busy traffic lights, the stores and shops. So many lights twinkling. It almost made up for the missing stars. Almost.

So.. Wondering what Tawni interrupted?

No, nothing _too_ exciting. Well, atleast _yet_. If she had been 30 seconds later, maybe I'd have a more interesting story to tell you. But, no. Tawni walked in right when she wasn't wanted. Chad and I were leaned across the table, staring and.. _leaning more and more.. _And, Okay. So it might have kinda seemed like we might kiss.. But it didn't happen. SO don't get your hoped up! I didn't have my hopes up or anything. We heard this huge _SLAM! _and we jerked apart to find a very out of breathe Tawni. I guessed she had just walked up the flights of steps leading here.

"Are you coming?" She had snapped, before her eyes widened as if noticing the romantic table for two.

Tawni swallowed.

"Umm. Sonny? …You ready?" She said, a little unsure.

I cleared my throat and Chad rubbed the back of his neck wincing and looking deep in thought.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered getting up, and pushing my chair under the table.

"Bye, Sonny." Chad had muttered, not even looking up at me as I left.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid?" Tawni exclaimed.

Now, there's something I never expected to hear from Tawni Hart.

"How could I think you were with James?"

I let her continue on her rant, not sure were she was going with this. But, it sounded promising if she had realized I was not into James.

"You're so obviously head over heals for Pooper!"

Exactly! Not James! Pooper!- Wait. What?

"Why haven't you told me you like Chad?"

"Tawni, what are you talking about? I don't like Cha- I mean, Pooper."

"Come on Sonny. Give me the deets!" She said, practically bouncing in her seet.

"NO. There are no 'deets.' Because I don't like Chad. In fact.. I hate him!"

"That's a lie. Sonny.." She whined.

"Just drive!"

"Just tell me!"

"You're impossible. It's not like you told me you liked James again."

"James tricked me." Tawni said, her voice quiet. She continued,

"I thought he had changed. And, I thought maybe it would work out. 3rd times the charm, right?"

"I was thinking more along the lines, 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'"

"What about the third time?" Tawni asked a little brokenly.

I sighed. "Tawni, how could you go back to James?"

"He pulled his charm. He claimed to be a 'new man.' You know how it happens. Then he dumped me, saying he wanted you. That you had told him to tell me that you won again."

"Again?"

"You haven't seen the poll in Tween Weekly?"

"No.." I asked, slightly interested, slightly confused.

"'**Who's your favorite **_**SO Random! **_**star?'**" Tawni recited, "14 percent- Zora. 19 percent- Grady. 20 percent- Nico. 23 percent- Tawni. 24 percent- Sonny."

"You're upset over _one_ percent?"

"I've always been the favorite." Tawni shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Tawni. But, it's just a poll."

"You sound like Nico."

I laughed a little, and she joined in.

"So.. Nico, huh?"

Tawni blushed a little.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sticking her chin forward as she stared at the road.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately.." I said, trying to hint at what I was getting to. She must have got what I meant.

'Shut it, farm girl." She snapped, refusing to look away from the road, but I saw a tiny smile at the corner of her lips.

* * *

"_This _is your house?" _Huge, huge, huge. _I kept thinking. Over and over again.

"Yeah.." Tawni replied.

It _was_ huge.

It was once of those houses, you weren't sure what you could and couldn't touch. Everything was spotless and put exactly a certain way. It was very polished.. Very.. Tawni.

I gazed around and saw Tawni walking up the stairs.

"Come on." She said, impatiently.

I followed her upstairs.

* * *

Her room.. Was cocoa-mocha-cocoa. Go figure.

She plopped onto her king sized white bed.

"So.. Tell me about Chad." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Tell me about Nico!" I shot back.

"There's nothing to tell." Tawni replied defiantly.

"Ditto." I said, smirking.

"It's worse than I thought! You're smirking JUST like him!"

"Nuhh-uhhh!" I said, running to her mirror. Well. I mean, wall.

That's right, Tawni had an entire wall made of mirror. You're not surprised are you?

I started inspecting my face, looing for traces of Chad-ness.

Tawni exploded in giggles.

"You luhhhh-uhhh-uhhh-vuhh him!"

I blushed, "Not really." I said in a tiny voice.

_Use Nico! _A voice in my head told me. _It's your only protection!_

"You love Nico!"

"You love Chad!"

"You love Nico!"

"You love Chad!"

"Nico!"

"Chad!"

I stared at her. Tawni was the closest friend I had here.

So.. Ehh. Why not?

"Maybe a little bit." I whispered.


	11. A Note to YOU

**Reviews Answers;**

_I've been working on this. I wanna answer you all! So find yourself, and read my reply. Thanks guys!_

**sharonle2467rocks **

Love love the story so far. Chad and Sonny both seem in character, which is really good to see. I was just wondering... Is Chad kinda based on Edward Cullen and Sonny on Bella? Just cause one of the scenes, the one when Chad is driving around at 2 in the morning... kinda resonates with the book? Just out of curiosity. And Chad's not a vampire, right...? And we'll find out why he was out that late right? Also, with Tawni, she'll find out the truth right? That Sonny and James aren't together at all? And her and Nico for sure. (:And would doing Chad's POV for a chapter spoil too much?Keep up the good work! Eagerly awaiting next chapter. (:

_Thanks for loving the story! No, I haven't even thought about Edward and Bella being like them in this story. Good eye, though. Chad's not a vampire! Haha. Not in this story. (: He was out late filming. I only put that to show he was busy, but could still make time to make that list for Sonny. Tawni now knows. And, I like her and Nico as well. You should like the last chapter. And I'm not good at Chad's point of view! I might try it though, you never know. Thanks for the long review!_

**Missouricowgirl08 **

Maybe you should make up your own new character to come along and steal tawni's heart and if you dont want to do that i would suggest nico

_Nico it is! Good idea though._

**kaybeesknees **

i like tawni and nico, and it actually corresponds with the actual show too. so you can put a few things from walk a mile in my pants or grady with a chance of sonny into your story, so it makes it seem more realistic. also, maybe you could match james up with someone like portlyn (even though she isn't on the real show anymore) because then you don't just leave him with no one.

_I like Nico and Tawni too. And, James.. He only gets worse from here._

**DariusWOW **

i agree, tawni and nico work well together after seeing "grady with a chance".

_Haha. I like them together too!_

**xXIceshadowXx **

Aw, I feel bad for Sonny at the end. She wanted him to say that he loved her... So sweet! Ha, it usually takes Sonny 40 minutes to get dressed? I takes me 10 minutes! ^_^ Hm, and in regaurd to your authors note, I think Nico and Tawni are better than Tawni and Grady. I don't know why, though! Anyway, great chapter!~Icelyn

_Well, getting dressed doesn't take that long. But doing her hair and makeup does. Haha. And she'll be happy in the end, don't worry! (: Thanks for the reviews._

**kaybeesknees **

great chapter! i like sonny's character. how she thinks she's in denial, but at times you can tell how much she really likes him. chad is really sweet too :)

_Thanks so much! In the show, she acts like she hates him, then like she likes him! (:_

_Just trying to make that noticeable in her thoughts. Ha._

_And isn't he? _

**Butterflied1990 **

You really need to keep writing this story, it's one of the very few SWAC stories on here that is well written :)

_Well, thank you! _

**xo dee-dee xo **

This is good, but you should make sure that you use the right form of "your" and "you're" 'cause I kinda noticed some of it wasn't in the right form.

_Sorry. I'll try to do better at that! :/ Grammar isn't my thing. Thanks for the help._

**channylover24 **

i like this it is really good continue

_Thank you, thank you._

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick **

That should be fun :DGreat!Update soon!

_Updating soon in hard! (:_

kaybeesknees

aww cute. i love chad :) can't wait until saturday in this story! update soon!

_Haha. Chad's such a mess in Falling for the Falls._

**xXIceshadowXx **

Sonny must be crazy! She jumped off the rock! But it was sweet that he jumped in after her. One thing that's bothering me, though, is that I'm pretty sure jumping 50 into a lake will kill you. The force of the imapct... yeah, it would most likely kill you. Or shatter all of the bones in your body. Either one. But, otherwise, great job! ^_^ Loved it!~Icelyn

_Sonny's not crazy! It's all Chad's fault! (:_

_And, I'm not sure what would kill you. I went back and changed it to 40. Haha._

**xxPoisonCookiesxx **

Please update soon! I love it!

_Glad to hear someone loves it! _

**SBizzle **

This story is amazing though pleeeease update soon! I NEED to know what Chad has to say! (cyber pouty face) x

_What did you think about what he told her? :O_

**channylover24 **o wow cliffhanger! I like it!

_I love cliffhangers. Haha._

**Isabelle the Elf**

AUUUGH! cliffhangers are not healthy.I can't remember if I've ever reviewed this story before, and I'm too lazy to check. But if I didn't, this is me saying you're an awesome writer with original ideas. Reading this story makes me feel happy inside, unless it's a sad part, because then I feel sad. So I guess what I'm saying is, you wield the power over your readers' emotions! Very cool. I'm assuming you're a girl, so, you go girl! If not, sorry, my bad. You're a cool dude. :)Please please update soon or will be up all nght until you do, wondering what's going to happen. Pretty please? (I know, I'm...enthusiastic)

_Thanks so much! It's nice to know someone enjoys it so much! And, I'm a girl. Haha. _

_Enthusiasm over my stories is always welcome!_

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick **Ooh, cliffy :DAh-mazing chapter!PLEASE update soon :)

_Ahh-mazing. Just like in the clique. Ever read it?_

_And thanks a ton. (:_

**xXIceshadowXx **

You want me to go insane, don't you? ^_^ Awesome chapter! GASP! James is back! Eeep! AHHHHH! Update soon, please!

_Insane? Not to the point you can't read my story anymore!_

_Thanks. And GASP. He __**is **__back!_

**BunnyandChannylove **

PLEASE UPDATE SOON! THE CHAD CARING THING WAS SO CUTE! BUT UPDATE SOON, I WANT TO KNOW!

_Chad caring IS cute. (:_

**kaybeesknees **

stupid james. going around pretending him and sonny are together. team chad and sonny forever!update soon :)

_James IS stupid. He keeps getting stupid-er._

**channylover24 **

PLEASE UPDATE THIS, i mean i can tell what he is talking about...i tihnk... but please update soon :))

_So what is he talking about? (:_

**Reemagirl **

Oh this is a really good story!I just sat down and read the entire thing, starting from chapter one. Please please please update soon! Really really good stuff. :D

_Ahh. That's so cool of you. Thanks._

**obsessedwithbooks **

Interesting. I like it,(:

_Good, I was hoping people would. (:_

**xXIceshadowXx **

AH! Cliff hanger! What did Sonny say? I need to know! UPDATE SOON! Or I'll go insane!

_**She said**__.. Well,_

_**I**__ can't tell you what she said. It would ruin it for you!_

_But you're going to __**LOVE**__ it. __**You**__ will! _

_I hope that doesn't give anything away.. ? (:_

_Hahaha_.

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick **

Awesome Chapter!

_Thanks. It means so much. (:_

**agent-mazda **

Urgh! I want to know what Sonny said to Chad! Well I guess I can sort of tell what she might have said but I still really want to know! =D

_You probably can guess. But, too bad Sonny can't. (:_

**channy-luva96**

I loved it! can't wait for you to update!

_Thank you! _

**kaybeesknees **

oh my gosh! did sonny say i love you? or something that would relate to that. go sonny and her sleep-talking!

_Hahaha. This may be my favorite review._

_Go Sonny and her sleep talking!_

**BunnyandChannylove **

I think she said, "I love/like you Chad" AW UPDATE SOON, PLEASE!

_I think you might be onto something!_

**peaceluhver**this was so sweet

_Good. (: _

**xXIceshadowXx **

Aw, it was really sweet and sad at the same time. It was a really good chapter, too. Good job, and I can't wait until the next chapter.~Icelyn

_Sweet AND sad. That sounds awesome. Thanks for the review._

**BunnyandChannylove **

Aw he was so sweet! aww! love it so far, update soon!

_I'm so glad you love it! _

**BunnyandChannylove **

AWW THAT WAS SO CUTE, FROM CHAD! AW HOW SWEET!

_He's a sweetie._

**kaybeesknees **

great chapter :) i really liked what chad said, "you know why." that was a great idea for him to say it. i also liked him comforting her. i loved it all. keep writing.

_That's my favorite part. "You know why."_

_Kinda makes you wonder what they said backstage that one night.. (:_

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick **

Loved It!Can't wait for more.

_Can't wait for more reviews!_

**S24**

THis is an amazing story keep updating!

_Thanks. That's always nice to hear. _

**idiot**

awesome

_Idiot? Sounds to me, you're smart! Thanks for the review!_

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick **

Loved it!More soon please!

_I'm always working on more._

_Thanks!_

**kaybeesknees **

i liked this chapter :) and the "always smell good" part by chad. haha. and tawni and james drama? hmm...interesting. keep writing!

_Tawni and James drama indeed. (:_

**kaybeesknees **

good chapter, i liked the part about grady. haha it seems like something he would do. excited to see what sonny writes about in her letter, and to see if a certain "heart" throb will get a hold of it...haha keep writing!

_You must be psychic! And Grady is always entertaining._

**BlackBloodedMagic **

Genius. That first chapter was awesome, really descriptive. I really like where this is going, just so you know sonny has been here 6mnths... or are you adding extra time. Is she like brown haired and eyed or is it when she has dyed her hair black and has got a tan. i think she looks older now. Love the stroy. Will be watching with baited breath plz plz plz update soon.

_Thanks! The first chapter was a dream/memory that she has all the time. So she's able to describe it with a lot of detail. And, I didn't know how long she had been there. So thanks for the tip. You must be a Sonny Super Fan! And she's grown up a lot since she was Mitchie in Camp Rock. Haha._

**channylover24 **

i like it so far please continue :))

_Thanks! I will!_

**zana**

awesome

_Thanks. (:_

**love-cdc **

loved it :)

_Good, that makes me happy._

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick **

Update soon!I love it!

_Thank you!_

**love-cdc **

love it:)

_Thank you. (:_

**CleveSportsFanatic **

Wow, you're first chapter was so descriptive! Some stories on this site, including mine, are really horribly written, no offense to anyone. Yours is really good though!

_Ha. I'm sure yours aren't terrible! I get a bit sloppy sometimes, just like everyone else. If we were perfect, we'd be writing the shows! Right? (:_

**kaybeesknees **

i think you could use a bit longer chapters. but it's still really good. keep writing

_Good idea! I'll try._

**S24**

Oh I am interested in this story that was so sad but good too!

_Thanks. It IS sad. Poor Sonny._

**kaybeesknees **

:( I like stories where we see other sides of Sonny. I can tell this one will be going places. Keep writing.

_Thanks for my first review! And the encouragement. (:_


	12. Fight Fire with Fire

At work Monday, after that minor confession I made to Tawni, (And, Okay.. To MYSELF.) things went back to normal. Sort of. I mean, sure every time Chad came around me, I received a knowing glance from Tawni that seemed to scream, 'Mhmmm!' Of course I always shot a 'SHUT UP' look back at her.

That was getting old fast.

However, luckily I had only been around Chad twice. And briefly may I add. Luckily…

Fine. Caught me. NOT luckily. It was like the boy was avoiding me. Which I, frankly didn't understand. After an amazing day Saturday it seems like he'd be doing the opposite.

Maybe it was the almost-kiss. I admit, it did kind of complicate things. Plus, there's the show rivalry. And then, the paparazzi. 'Bad Chad & Sweet Sonny' ?

Maybe this was a bad idea.

I was standing outside of Chad's door, with every intention of walking in and demanding some answers.

But, that was BEFORE I lost my nerve. _Run! _My brain was screaming.

I quickly turned around and rushed down the hall, bumping straight into.. Do I even need to say it at this point?

Chad looked at me awkwardly as I mumbled a 'sorry.' I didn't dare lift my head as I walked away, staring at me feet.

"Wait."

Oh, so you're talking to me now?

Apparently I said that out loud.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I know I've been avoiding you. And, you probably know that too.."

I tapped my foot on the floor with my arms crossed tightly across my chest. All of the nervous butterflies in my stomach had turned to angry bees, pulsing in my blood.

"Right," He said, looking down for a moment before making eye contact, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have ignored you all-"

"No Chad. Why avoid me?"

"Oh. Er.. You probably can guess what almost happened.. Saturday night?"

Oh Gahh. Way to make it awkward.

"Uhh. Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled.

"Well. You're a Random. I'm a Falls. We both know that. It's just. We.. Can't." He said, looking at me slightly unsure.

I could almost feel my heart crash and burn.

"Fine." I said brightly. _Acting_ like it was no big deal.

"Fine." He said, shocked I was taking it so well.

"Good!" I said, angry now.

"Good!" He said, matching my tone.

As I turned on my heel to leave, he surprised me by catching my hand and jerking me gently back into his chest and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

* * *

"Then you WHAT?"

Funny, how Mr. Gonzalez's reaction was word-for-word the same as Tawni's.

I started to blush, it was sort of weird tell this to him. But he wanted the story.

His white hair was as neat as ever, and his glasses were slipping down his nose. His eyes were open wide with shock, and a smile played at his lips.

"Don't make me say it again!" I cried, burying my reddening face in my hands.

"But what about all that rubbish about being from rivalry shows?"

"I don't know. Maybe he meant that.." I too, was wondering the same thing. It seemed to me that the words still hung out there. The kiss had only made them all the more harder to hear. And, very hard to believe.

While, I know Tawni approves.. The rest of the cast, especially the boys.. I just couldn't see them being okay with it. Unless Tawni could convince Nico.. He could convince Grady. And Zora.. Just from hiding in the vents probably already knows..

But that still left the Mackenzie Falls kids. And most of them, hated me.

Okay.. ALL of them hate me. Except Chad. Usually.

"How could he? Seems like a Romeo and Juliet story."

He's such an old sap.

I glanced down at the wedding band on his finger.

"How did you meet your wife?"

"College."

"No special story?"

"Well, when we met she disliked me quite a bit."

"Why?"

"I corrected her in front of the class, and mind you, she doesn't take criticism well."

"Then how did..?"

"I liked her right away, it was her that I had to convince. I spent most of college doing so."

"And it worked?"

"Took two years, to get her to go on a date with me, and she had only agreed out of annoyance."

"But a perfect first date changed her mind about you, right?"

"She tried to act terrible. Get me to dislike her. That, I found was the reason she decided to let me take her out."

"What did you do?" I felt like a child, listening to a storybook.

"I said, "Well, I'll take your worse, in hope of seeing your best." Spoken like a true lovesick puppy, huh?" He said, smiling at me.

I laughed, "How did she like that?"

"Well, she laughed at me, to be honest. But after that, we had a wonderful evening. Been together since." He said, proudly.

The tiny bell dinged, reminding us our time was over.

"Oh! You're assignment is to write about your worst fear."

"My worst fear.."

"Yes, about why you fear it. Yada, Yada. And we'll work through it Thursday."

"Fire."

"Huh?"

"My worst fear is fire. Being near it at all. Even candles." I said blankly.

Mr. Gonzalez looked at me curiously then back down at his papers.

"I see. Send Grady in."

And then I turned to leave.

* * *

James P.O.V.

Fire, eh? I chuckled to myself. Pulling myself out from behind the potted plant I had been hiding behind.

Little Sunshine afraid of flames?

I clicked my tongue walking down the corridor.

Chad shouldn't have cornered me. What nerve does he have, telling me to back off Sunny? It was _my job_ to RUIN their show. Chad didn't want that? Maybe he realized that if I was successful, I'd be on the show full time. And after a couple of seasons, when 'Mackenzie mysteriously disappears.' I'd have my first starring role.

Chad just wants the show to himself.

I clicked my tongue again,

_We'll see about that. _

Time to fight fire with fire.

A/N; What's James up to? And does he really think Chad cornered him because he wanted James off the show? Hmm.. We'll see next time.

Reviews, please. It's the only thing making me continue. I wanna finish this and try an iCarly fic. (: I'd say 10 chapters to go. Haha.

And, thanks to the people who reviewed last time. I'll answer those like I did the other ones, once I get a few more.


	13. Drop it like it's Hot

I was kind of avoiding Chad. Okay. REALLY avoiding Chad. And, while, yes, I do admit that this may NOT be the best way to handle the situation, I just wasn't ready to see him just yet. I realize, that I was angry at him for doing the exact same thing, just the day before.. But, what if he started with all the show rivalry stuff again? I hate to say it, but that would slightly.. Break my heart.

_Stupid Chad._

So, this is why I took the long way to my dressing room, hurrying and checking over my shoulder the whole way like a paranoid girl being followed in a horror film.

I'd much rather not know if things would work ou,t than know that they wouldn't for sure. Is that stupid?

I rounded the corner of the corridor, finally approaching the room I shared with Tawni.

Taped to the outside of my door was a white flyer.

_**Hottest Party of the Year!**_

The words were scrawled across the top of the page, grabbing my attention. The when and where was written in a less obnoxious way beneath it. The paper also reminded me that, 'EVERYONE will be there!'

Looked _pretty _lame.

I hurried into the dressing room, taking the flyer with me.

"Hey Tawni, look at-"

I was immediately cut off with a sharp wave of the hand from Tawni, who appeared to be on her cellphone.

"No! I said _dark _wash ONLY."

There was a pause while whoever the poor unfortunate soul talking to this monstrous Tawni, tried reasoning with her.

"Obviously not! I want DARK WASH, with NONVISABLE stitching."

Short pause.

"NON. VISABLE. As in, you. can. not. SEE. IT!"

Tawni stopped to listen.

"Noo. Who doesn't? Of course there should be stitching across the back pockets."

She stuck her nose up in the air and examined her finger nails.

"Cream, and I'll have someone fax over the design for you to follow. And I do mean, FOLLOW. As in EXACTLY."

There was barely a pause as Tawni continued.

"And, I'll need one by Friday, to examine of course. Size.." She stared at me for a moment, considering if I should hear her jean size.

I couldn't hear what she whispered into the phone.

"I'll need the back left pocket destroyed along the rim, and the right pocked near the bottom. And, the front should too."

Pause.

"No, only on the one coming to me."

"To fingertips. I need one by Friday, 4."

I watched her as she hung up.

"What was that for..?"

"Just my line of clothes. And… something to wear this Friday!"

"Friday?" I looked down at the flyer in my hand, understanding.

"Duh! THE party of the year!" She said, clapping.

"Right.."

"And of course we're going! Nico and Grady too."

I groaned to myself as I noticed the multiple open magazines laying around. Snippings of hair articles and makeup tips and techniques cluttered every surface in the room. On the floor was a bulletin board, with a mix matched face made of paper eyes, lips and hair styles. I'm guessing this was Tawni's 'Hottest Party of the Year' look. She was looking around proudly and fondly at all of her 'work.'

"_Everyone_ is talking about it Sonny. People are _begging_ for invites, I swear. And the BEST part is, that like no one knows who is throwing it. And usually, you'd be like _'Ew, lame wanna be throwing a party.' _But, then you look at the location, and you realize that'd you'd like, kill to even go there, let alone _party _there. And, like 500 movie stars and tv stars and singers are gonna be there. And like, this freakin' genious party thrower is having karaoke. And, at first that sounds lame, but then you're like, Oh. My. Gosh. Because every hot singer is totally coming too, and they'll soo be singing. So like, major concert, right? Plus there's some huge surprise, that the host is doing too."

"To.. This?" I said, holding up the crinkled paper, wondering how she got so much information from it.

"Yeah! You're supposed to RSVP on that website written on the bottom. And, there's like a list of people already coming. And the list is ah-mazing, Sonny. Like 300 have RSVPed already. I've been on the phone all morning talking to different people, trying to find out who's throwing it, ya know?" Tawni said excitedly, but she registered my bored face. "You should be thrilled! For a second, I was worried I would be the _only _Random invited, but then Nico texted me saying he had been invited, and you're allowed to bring one guest each, so he's bringing Grady."

I saw a look of disappointment flash across her face briefly.

"So ya'll aren't going.. Together?"

"What? No. Of course not. He's gotta get Grady in and.."

I looked around, realizing the reasoning behind Tornado Tawni.

"Well. I'm sure when he sees you there all dressed up.." I trailed off suggestively.

Tawni lit up before regaining her composure.

"Yeah.. Well. NOBODY will be able to take their eyes off of, 'Tawni Hart!'"

I laughed, "Especially Nico." I said nudging her.

She blushed slightly looking away.

'Nyyeah. Whatever. But, what are we going to do about you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I can't rely on _you to _get gorgeous! I'll have to glam you up too." She explained, fingering through a magazine hurriedly.

"No! I can do that, thankss..."

"Sonny! Please! I could totally help you snag Chad! Just lemme. Please?"

"He's coming?"

"Yep. RSVPed without a date too. And you can't change it after you RSVP!"

I sighed. I am SUCH a push over.

"Okay.." Tawni burst into smiles, "But. On MY conditions."

"As if." She said, _tfffft_-ing. "Now. How are things with Chaaaad?"

Tawni had won this one.

* * *

After being forced to spill my guts about Chad to Tawni, I headed to the café. I noticed Nico sitting at our usual _So Random! _table. He was temporarily alone, because Grady was at the Fro-Yo machine, trying to see how much he could pile in the largest bowl the cafeteria offered.

"Nico!" I said, beaming down at him.

"Hey Sonny, Grady's getting seconds." He smiled, before looking back down at his own frozen yogurt.

"So, you siked for the party this Friday?"

"Yeah! You know- Nico can party." He laughed, tugging at the bib of his shirt.

"Yeah, _Tawni _is pretty excited too.." I said putting special emphasis on Tawni's name.

"Is she?" He said, looking down.

"Mhmm. She's been talking about how fun it's going to be with you.." I paused purposefully before adding, "and Grady there."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her too." He looked up. "Of course, I mean.. Er."

"It's fine." I looked at his face searching for signs as I said, "You've sort of got a crush on her, right?"

He looked behind me, I _thought _avoiding my gaze. But..

"Munroe." Another voice interrupted.

"Cooper." I said, turning around.

"I kinda wanted to.." He adjusted his tie on his Mackenzie Falls uniform, "Talk to you."

I swallowed. "Well, I was talking to Nico, here." I said defiantly, as Grady approached the table.

Impatience flashed in his eyes.

"Well, I could talk to you here, though I'd _prefer_ a place more private."

_No, No, No. _He's gonna dump me before we even go out!

"Aye, Pooper." Grady said, sitting down.

Nico only watched us with interest.

I considered my options.

A.) Stay here, and hope he might not say anything at all, and I can go back to ignoring him. But, he could tell me IN FRONT of them, leaving me publicly humiliated AND have the boys know that Chad kissed me!

"Sonny. Please, I need to talk to you." And.. His eyes. Gahh, No!

B.) Go with Chad.

_Go with B, Duhh! _

The voice in my head was starting to strangely sound like Tawni.

He lead me out of the café, and to his dressing room.

I braced myself for what was coming next.

"Okay. We need to figure something out."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly baffled.

"I can't date you."

"Oh. Right." I said, standing up to leave. I'd already had enough of this.

He grabbed my hand, willing me to stay.

"But I can't NOT date you."

_Say what? _My heart started to thud in my chest.

"So you're saying..?"

"It could be our secret..?" He suggested.

"Because, you don't want to be seen with me." I said, with mock enthusiasm.

"Exactly!" He nodded.

I nodded to, as if I totally got it and Chad seemed relieved.

Then, I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Wait! Sonny!" Chad called after me.

I spun around, and he nearly ran into me.

"Shhh!" I said, putting a finger over his lips.

"Wuh..?" His words came out a bit muffled by my finger pressed over them, so I took it away.

"Someone might hear you say _my name."_"

Comprehension hit him.

"Sonny. I'm not _ashamed_ to be dating you."

"We're not dating." I added.

"I know. I mean, I'm not ashamed to.." he swallowed, "luh-like you."

"Seems that way."

"No! Sonny, I'd be in so much trouble. Probably, No. Definitely- kicked off my show."

"But- Why?"

"Don't you get the reason we hate you guys?"

"I-I dunno." I looked down. I hated this.

He put his finger under my chin tilting it up.

"It's the director. He's the one who hates you Randoms. And, he especially hates you. You've brought ratings up _so_ much."

He said the last part, almost proudly.

"We've been told to hate you, from day one. Almost brainwashing us even. Can't you imagine why I can't date you?"

I looked down, knocking his hand away with mine.

"But, I _want_ to." He added.

"So.. Secretly?" I asked, accepting it.

"I think I should properly ask."

"I agree with that." I smiled.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

I laughed at the unsure look on his face.

"Shh. Not so loud." I said jokingly, before pulling him down for a kiss.


	14. Another Note to You

Another note to you. (:

**kaybeesknees **

YAY another kiss! But I wonder who's throwing the party... I thought it was Chad but he RSVPed... Maybe that's a cover up. Hmm. Well, can't wait until the next chapter!

_You'll find out who threw the party in the next chapter. (:_

**ItsABeautifulDay **

I honestly cannot believe this is your first story! It's very well written, I've been getting frustrated because nobody uses proper grammar on this site. x]

_Wow.. Thanks so much. That's such an amazing compliment._

**iLoveRomance2O1O **

Aww cute(: UPDATE! Oh and are you as excited as I am for the new episode? There's going to be Channy! (:

_The Sonny with a Secret? Yeaaaah. That comes out tonight? Do you like Jonas LA? I absolutely love this season. It's so cool that Disney is having a continuing plot for a change. Don't you agree?_

**xXIceshadowXx **

Ohhhhh boy. It's James throwing that party, isn't it? Bad James! Bad! ^_^ But, awwww, Channy-ness. Chad wants to go behind his director's back to date Sonny. So sweet. And they kissed again! Great chapter. ~Icelyn

_Thanks. And you'll know who's throwing the party if you read the next chapter! I've got the outline and all done but, I've got to actually write it and word it. I'm thinking this next chapter will be the longest. And the MOST drama. I THINK. Haha. _

**DariusWOW **

cute

_Thank ya' !_

**BunnyandChannylove **

AW HOW CUTE! I LOVED IT! UPDATE SOON!

_In the next couple days, I will, I will._

**Vampire-lover-Edward17 **

Please fave

_Thankssss!_

**xXIceshadowXx **

Okay, I am SO sorry I haven't been able to review. I was on vacation but I couldn't find wi-fi anywhere. But these two chapters were great! With Sonny admitting that she liked Chad... and then in this chapter, Chad kissing Sonny! And BAD James! Would you please write me into your story so I may slap him? Or kick him where the sun don't shine? ^_^ But these were great chapters, and I apologize again for taking so long in reviewing. ~IcelynPS: Thank you so much for that not hint when you replied to our reviews. It was totally not(not) helpfull ;)

_Haha, you caught that hint? Good! BAD JAMES. I should make something unfortunate happen to him. (: You actually just gave me an idea!_

**BunnyandChannylove **

YAY THEY KISSED! CANT WAIT FOR ME!

_Mhmmm. Things are going good between them finally._

_Or.. For now. Hahahaha._

**Herahell **

AWESOME! plz write more soon xx

_I definitely will. (:_

**kaybeesknees **

I liked this chapter! This story's definitely getting more intense :) I love it!

_That's what I'm aiming for. _

_And just think, we haven't had a huge fight between Sonny and Chad yet!_

_And, Nico and Tawni are still awkwardly.. Doing whatever. Ha._

_And James.. What is he up to?_

_And what's going on with Chad when he goes to his therapy session now that the falls is doing that again?_

_Hmm. Good questions._

_Intense, Intense._

**iLoveRomance2O1O **Cute! Aww they kissed(: I hope they FINALY get together now(: UPDATE!

_Maybe they will. For a little while. Who knowssss?_

**iLoveRomance2O1O **Really cute writing! UPDATE SO I CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! Hehe:)

_Soon. Very soon. Haha._

**bluelion swac** this story is no where near good... it is EPIC please continue love it

_As I started reading this, I was bracing myself for my first bad review ever. But then it turned out to be one of my nicest. So, Thank you!_ (:

**musicluhver**yay my name was mentioned! i used to be peaceluhver, but i decided i like music better, go figure! anyways, i love the story so far, like when tawni and sonny have best friend moments, and especially the channy! keep writing!

_Ha. I like peace __**and**__ music. What's your favorite type of music?_

_And, I think the bff moments are sweet too. Haha. _

**Luyana Tuyana **

odd but cool

_And an odd but cool review._

**kaybeesknees **

Yay! My review was one of your favorites! Haha.

_(: Mhm._

_A/N;_

_Hey guys. I realize this isn't a real chapter.._

_Sorry! But the next will be up soon. VERY soon. Like, hopefully tomorrow or even today!_

_I'm aiming for 10 more reviews before I put up the next chapter, though. Is that mean?_

_And also._

_I need help.._

_I need a good summary for this story._

_You might have noticed I've changed it a few times._

_If you wanna write one, I might use it or use some of your ideas?_

_AND.._

_I wanna know what you think!_

_What's your favorite thing about the Sonny/Chad relationship?_

_What about the Tawni/Nico relationship?_

_What's your favorite parts of this story?_

_What does this story need that it's lacking?_

_What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? (Hint. It's party day!)_

_Where do you think this story is going?_

_It would be really awesome if you could answer one of those, or even ALL of them._

_Maybe copy ad paste the questions in a review and answer?_

_I need input before I start writing the rest of the story._

_AND, if you watch iCarly, Who should Freddie be with?_

_I know I have MY answer to that, but I wanna hear what you think!_

_Haha, so thanks to all of you who keep faithfully reading my first story._

_You're the BEST. (:_


	15. It's Getting Hot in Here

_Disclaimer; I'm not sure what the point of this is. It's pretty obvious I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But. Hey. Just in case. I don't._

* * *

As you can guess, the news of the _'Hottest Party of the Year!' _had spread through the studio like a wild fire. The only thing anyone ever talked about was;_ Who was _invited, who _wasn't _invited. Who _had _RSVPed, and who _hadn't. _Who the host _might _be. Da-didda-da-da-blah-blah-BLAH. I mean, Honestly. But one thing was for was throwing this, was seriously gaining some mega-popularity. I even heard Mr. Condor was having some of his assistants trying to find out who was throwing the party, so they could score him an invite. But you know how things go. That's probably just a rumor. Although, he DID want to go to The Basement last year. But, I seriously hope he wont be at this party. I mean, it'll be enough pressure with Chad there. No need to add the man who could easily end my career, into the mix.

"What if someone asks me to dance?"

"Then say no." Chad replied, simply. We were sitting together on the couch in my dressing room, watching an episode of Mackenzie Falls that had yet to be aired.

"Are _you_ going to be dancing with other girls?"

"Er.." He started, thinking it over.

"Exactly."

"No! I mean, of course I only wanna dance with _you_."

"Shut up." I said, smacking him in the chest.

"Really. I wont, if you don't dance with anyone either."

I sighed.

"Won't it look funny if everyone is there dancing and having a good time, and then, it just so happens that you and I are standing on opposite sides of the room, doing nothing?"

He stopped to consider this, "Okay.. Fine. You can dance with other guys."

"Thank you." I smiled, nodding.

"BUT.." He said slowly, hitting the 't' with force and giving me his 'serious beh-ness' face, as he called it.

_Of course. _I thought, dreading the 'rules' I was about to hear.

"But, only one dance per guy. That way they can't get too attached, to my lady."

"Then same goes for you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We smiled at each other, knowing what came next. Somehow, this never got old between us.

Before either of us could say 'Good!' Tawni came dramatically bursting through the doors on her side of the room.

She had her blonde hair stacked high upon her head, wound tightly around a dozen rollers. As far as I could tell, she had no make-up on her very stressed out, looking face.

I noticed she was talking animatedly into her cellphone.

"No! It was supposed to be here like.." She checked the time on her phone, "7 minutes ago!"

I rolled my eyes to Chad, who gave me a slightly amused look.

"Ahh-bvee-uss-lee." She said, making sure to hit each syllable with force and annoyance.

Only Tawni Hart can make the word 'Obviously' seem like a terrifying threat.

She snapped her phone shut with a _snap! _and took one glance at Chad before screaming..

"GET OUT!"

"Huh?" Chad and I said at the same time.

"Chad! He can't see you before the party, Sonny! It's bad luck!" She complained to me, pouting.

"Tawni.. Hate to break it to ya' but, that's a wedding tradition. That doesn't apply to," I changed my voice sarcastically as I made air quotes, "the Hottest party of the year!"

Chad laughed but Tawni didn't look very amused by this.

"Sonny! You're wrong. As usual. And, Chad.. Out! Now! We have to get ready, anyway."

Chad gave me a face that looked like he couldn't decide either if he should laugh or apologize for the pain I was about to endure. He closed the door behind him as he threw me one last look over his shoulder.

"So.." I started as Tawni rushed around the room, gathering everything that I figured she was about to use on me.

'My skirt isn't here yet!" She practically screamed in my ear, tossing cans, bottles and jars of hair product beside me. I wondered if my makeup would be worse than this.

"I'm Sor-"

She forcefully pushed me down into a chair, cutting my sentence short.

She immediately began pulling and tugging at my hair, rubbing and spraying product through it. I felt like I was in a cloud of hairspray, as she started twisting strands into rollers, pinning them painfully on top of my head, just like hers, as she continued to complain about 'sucky delivery men.'

An hour and a half and suprisingly no tears later, both of our hair and make up was done.

I had actually, kind of enjoyed being made-over by Tawni Hart.

"There's your clothes." She said pointing across the room to two shopping bags of clothing.

I braced myself, peering over the edge of the bag, knowing I would never buy such expensive clothes for myself. I prayed she had cut the tags off, atleast.

"Tawni.. These are way too.."

She looked up at me hopefully, and I realized finishing that sentence with 'expensive' wouldn't make her very happy. So I changed my words, mid-thought.

"Cute!" I finished excitedly.

"Yay! I knew you'd like them!" She smiled, clapping her hands in a Tawni-Like manor.

We heard a small knocking on the door. It almost sounded.. kind of fearful.

It couldn't be..?

Tawni bounced out of her chair in front of her vanity and to the door so quickly, I nearly missed it.

Standing below our door frame was a tall, thin man.. you guessed it! Delivery man.

Poor fellow.

"Ms. Hart, I am SO sorry that-"

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"Here." He held out a flat, white package. "It would have been here sooner, but the tire-"

At this point she snatched it from his hands.

"Whatever, thanks." She said, slamming the door in his face.

"Tawni!" I exclaimed. "You can't just slam the door in people's faces!"

"But, I _said _thanks."

I had to admit, that _is_ pretty polite for Tawni.

* * *

Oh. My. Efron.

So, you know how Tawni was like, raving over where the party was going to be held? She had every reason to. I'm sorry for ever doubting the place. Because, I officially have never been to such an amazing place. Honestly.

After being checked by security, and being approved, we and a group of other people were led into an elevator, that went down 7 floors. I noticed a few other people in the elevator were also looking a bit confused, but several, like Tawni were practically bouncing with glee. The doors slid open, revealing a glass tunnel.

Why a glass tunnel, you say?

The tunnel, seemed to cut through an aquarium, it almost felt like we were in the middle of the ocean. Everywhere you'd look there were fish, jellyfish and even sharks swimming above and below us. The light from the water barely shone through into the tunnel, but the little light that did, seemed to dance with each passing wave. I oddly felt like I could breathe under water. I stopped to look around, but Tawni pulled me onward, as if saying 'the best is yet to come.'

When is Tawni wrong? The room certainly didn't dissapoint. The walls to the huge open room were also glass.

We were surrounded by what look like, 2 layers of thick maxi-glass. (Magic, Unbreakable, Sound-Proof glass.) There was about 4 feet between the first wall and the second. You could see the sea creatures swimming around us. I figured the had to put to layers of the walls so we wouldn't bother the animals, so much.

I looked outside, peering at what looked like, the bottom of the ocean.

"Is that actually-"

"No, we're in like, a huge aquarium." Tawni answered, barely letting me speak. She was glancing around nervously, checking for Nico, I assumed.

I noticed that only the ceiling and the floor weren't see though. Or sea-though. Haha. Get it? It looks like we're on the sea floor. Okay, I'll stop.

The floor and the much-too-high ceiling seemed almost.. like sterling silver. It reflected the light from the waves, in dazzling patterns. The whole room glowed an enchanting light blue.

The strobe lights and disco balls reflected like crazy, and the whole place was pounding with music. I was getting excited, despite myself.

Thank goodness maxi-glass was sound-proof, or I'd seriously feel guilty for disturbing the fish.

What had Tawni called this place? The C-Room?

Ha. Cute.

Tawni had wandered off and found Nico. He, with Tawni attached neatly to his arm, had began to walk around the room to see what celebrities they could meet. I noticed Grady, nervously talking to a girl from Meal Or No Meal. Was he.. sweating? Oh.. Grady..

I spent an hour dancing around and actually enjoying myself. I had even talked to Chad once or twice. I so-far was following his, one dance per guy rule.

Until _they _came out. And, totally ruined my fun.

Fire people. Well sort of, atleast. These men on tall stilts, were walking way above my head, juggling torches.

Flames, flying high above me. Being passed between, crazy-stilt fire people, right above my head. Get the problem?

I stared wide-eyed, above me in shock. Breathe. Sonny. Breathe.

I had handled, the japanese-steak-house-style bar. The flames pouring out of the grill, had scared me. At first. But then I focused on the fish outside, and how cute Chad looked in his sports jacket. In fact, I think Mr. Gonzalez would be proud. I had confided in him, my tendency to blow out candles, and flee even at the sight of a fire place. He had told me all of these techniques on how to handle the fear. And sure, they all worked fine with the grill over there in the oposite corner.. But, now.. all of those tricks seemed gone from my mind. My only thought was, Help. Help. Help!

I felt an arm on my shoulder, "How are you holding up?" He whispered.

"Chad!" I tackled him in a hug.

He pulled back, and I was blushing slightly.

"What are-"

"Sorry. I forgot."

He chuckled, "I'm sure that wont get me fired."

Just him being there, made me slightly less afraid.

Chad knew about my fear of fires. He pretty much guessed what it was after I told him I had to write a paper about fear for Gonzalez.

How could he not guess after that night, at Ivy's Ice Cream! we spent together?

"Listen, just breathe. I'm sure they wont be out here the whole party. In fact.." He checked the time on the front of his phone, "You only have four hours left!"

I groaned. Why do these celebrity parties last so long? It's already 10:00.

"But it's totally exceptable to leave at midnight." He whispered. "And maybe, we could head to In-N-Out burger and.."

What he would have said next I wouldn't know, because Mr. Condor, who _had _somehow gotten an invite, pulled Chad away to talk about the next season of Mck Falls. So I was standing there alone when the DJ suddenly got MUCH louder, as he began to announce that the host was about to make his appearance. The crowd began to buzz with anticipation, and I could imagine all the guesses floating around right now. Bieber, Jonas, Gomez, Cyrus. How many teen stars are there anyway?

Who I saw, frankly, shocked the -excuse my french- hell out of me.

That's right, _James Conroy. _James walked out onto the stage, talking about.. something. I wasn't listening. Just staring, and thinking. "What?" He jumped off the stage, smoothly and landed on the dance floor in front of it.

And THAT is when the room burst into flames.

The space between the glass walls were filled with flames almost simultaneously, making the whole room glow orange. With the reflective ceiling and floors, it gave off the effect of being surrounded completely by fire. Like, hundreds of people dancing inside a huge flame. I can imagine the party planner pitching this idea.

_A room, only lit by fire. Dancing when surrounded completely by flames._

_Literally the hottest party of the year._

Now, maybe if I wasn't terrified of fire, this would be awesome. But considering I was, it was.. terrible.

James looked directly at me, smirking. I knew there was NO way he could possibly know.. but something about the grin playing on his lips told me otherwise.

I had to get out of here. I stopped myself as I headed to the door, remembering I had driven Tawni here.

My breathing suddenly got shallow and quick. I'm gonna have a panic attack! I'm going to have a panic attack! I'm going to have a-

"Ahh!" I jumped, as someone unexpectedly tapped me on the back.

"Hey.. Sonny. Looking.. _hot_." James smiled, probably staring at the beads of sweat began to form around my hairline.

"C-C-Cool party, James." _Breathe_ Sonny. I realized that to everyone watching us, I probably just looked like an awkward girl trying to talk to_ the_ James Conroy, 'party thrower of the year.'

"Don't you mean, hot." He laughed.

James never was a very good comedian. Or a very good person..

I felt like I was being swallowed by the flames.

_It's all my fault. The flames wanted me not him. It should have been me. It's my fault._

All the words camewent racing through my brain, giving me a head ache. I realized I was slightly shaking.

"Y-Yeah. Hot." I mumbled walking over to the nearest table. And just my luck, James followed me there.

"So, how are things going?" He asked.

"Great." I said, I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I volunteered you first for karaoke. I saw you sing on that one episode of So Random!"

"Yeah?" I silently prayed I wasn't going to puke.

"I figure we can start off with the amatures and work our way up."

"Amature?" Scratch that. I was going to puke. All over _him._

"Yeah, I mean that sketch where you sang, was probably my favorite. I've never laughed so hard at your show before."

He said it so seriously, I wasn't sure if I should stand up for myself or try to explain that my song wasn't a joke. Being surrounded by fire, was really throwing me off though. I could barely think. So instead I just shot him a dirty look.

"Hey. Let's dance." He said, pulling me up from the chair and across the room, _thisclose _to the fire wall.

"Could we move over.."

"No, I like being this close to the fire. Don't you?"

"Not really.." Each word I said, felt like a struggle. I felt the same burning in the back of my throat as I had so many years ago.

The fire jugglers were above us now, it almost seemed like they were following me. I again reminded myself to breathe.

"But, fire's so captivating. It could so easily lose control.." He pushed himself closer to me and swayed us back and forth.

"Let's just move over, okay?" I was feeling weaker and weaker. My legs were shaking, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"This way?" He said playfully, pushing me against the glass.

The glass burned, like a light bulb that had been left on all day. Except, ten thousand times bigger. I was starting to regret the backless dress Tawni had bought me.

I cried out in pain, and the tears actually started to flow. I looked up to see Chad pushing through the crowd.

"Sonny, what happened? I've been looking for you the last ten-" He stopped mid-sentence notcing the tears that glazed my face.

"What's the matter?" He asked me gently before turning to James, "What did you do to her?" He said, this time more aggressively.

The last thing I remember was Chad and James arguing before I blacked out.

* * *

_I was honestly going to keep going, but I'm going to save that for my next chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever done, and it's taken a lot of work! Haha. I hope you enjoy it. And I realize I'm posting this kind of late. But I can't wait. And, Sonny with a Secret was so funny! *Spoiler* What other show has a 'Hate Cake' ? And, Penelope seriously tried to murder them? Hahaha. That's awesome!_

_Anyways, Reviews inspire me to update. The more reviews the faster I update. Pinky swear._

_And also, I got a review where someone was confused about Chapter 5. (Sorry, I forgot your user name! But you know who you are!) He was sitting on her left. Their hands were held, like in front of them. As in his left hand, to her right. And since he was sitting on her left, their arms are wrapped in front of them. Get what I'm saying? So his right arm, that is actually beside her. That one is around her. I hope that cleared it up. I'm sorry it's not clear in the chapter. Hahahaha. :) And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! (:_


	16. Things Will Never Be The Same

Ohhh. Chad Dylan Cooper was dead. Alright, I don't mean heart stopping, end of your life dead. But, more in the sense, end-of-his-career/where-are-they-now dead. All thanks to me. This was too good.

How, you ask? When Chad came pushing through the crowd I saw _it._ Worry, Concern, Compassion. All torwards a _Random. _The same Random that he's been disappearing with these last couple of weeks. The one who he playfully argues with. I know what's going on. I'd even played a character like Chad once. You've gotta act like a total pain in the ass, and then all sensitive and stuff. I gotta give the man props. It's gets them _everytime._

When I overheard Sonny confess her fear of fire, I gotta say I only planned to ruin her image. I couple of paparazzi pictures of her running from the hottest party of the year in the early hours of the morning, crying. I could see the headlines, claiming her as a reckless party girl. Yada Yada. Angry parents not allowing their children to watch the show.

At the same time, it would earn _me _major credit in the Hollywood popularity ladder and gice my show publicity. The Director loves it. While he may be controlling and a little crazy to insist we call him 'The Director' he had good ideas. You know the crazy kind, that 'just might work.'

See, those were my plans for tonight. But I'm a lucky man. When Chad came barreling through the crowd, I knew I had struck gold. _He loves her._ What an awesome twist to my plan. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny drop to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Chad growled, his arms wrapped around Sonny.

I gave him a knowing look, and his face hardened.

"Get your girlfriend together, and follow me."

I could tell he understood. No denying it, No getting out of it.

I started pushing through the dancing people, smiling at the random teenagers saying "Awesome party!" "You're the man!" "James! Maybe some time we could.." I stepped into the tunnel that led to the elevator. I heard Chad's footsteps behind me, so I didn't bother turning around.

The doors slid open, and I turned around, facing Chad as the elevator _dinged._

"Ladies first." I smirked, gesturing to an unconsious Sonny, laying in Chad's arms.

Chad knocked into me roughly, as he passed stepping into the elevater.

"So this is how this is going to work, you're going to leave my party at.." I stopped to check the time on my phone, "1:20, with Sonny unconsious in your arms. That's going to give the press plenty to work with."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, never looking up from Sonny.

"Business." I said, dialing the numbers I needed.

"Yeah, press?" I paused.

"How many?"

Laughing, I replied, "That's plenty." I hung up without saying goodbye.

Chad followed me out of the elevator, and down the hall.

"Well, here we are."

Chad didn't even glance back as he stepped outside, the flashes surrounding him.

* * *

_Sonny Point of View_

I've heard this poem once, maybe in school back home in Wisconsin. Or maybe on some tv show. Or maybe, at the front of those Twilight books.

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

For whatever reason, this was what I was thinking of when I opened my eyes.

_Where was I?_

"She's opening her eyes, Chad. Calm down."

I heard quick footsteps and suddenly someone grabbed my hand.

"Sonny?" Chad whispered, "Are you okay?"

Was I? My head hurt, and my heart was pounding a little too hard. But otherwise..

"Y-y-yes." I squeaked. I cleared my throught to try again. "I'm.. fine."

He was hugging me then, and kissing the skin above my ear.

I looked over his shoulder, to see a women who looked to be in her late 60s, smiling down at us.

"Who's.."

"Oh. Sonny. This is my.."

"I'm Nora. I've been Chad's.. what's my official title, Chad? Caretaker?"

"Oh." I replied lamely. Thinking was so much harder with a headache. I realised this must be Chad's house. I glanced around at his bedroom.

"I'll go get a glass of water and maybe some tylenol, dear?"

"Sounds good. Thanks." She left, leaving Chad and I alone.

"That's your maid?"

"More like, a nanny." He answered.

"Nanny? Chad, you're seventeen years old."

"I know, Nora moved in when I was eight. Back when we lived in that town, I took you to, to get icecream. She started taking care of me after.." He stopped choosing new words, "Dad remarried. At first, she was the one who brought me up here to flim commercials and things like that, when I was just getting my start. Not to mention that show I did with Blondie. Then, She moved with me out here, when I got cast for Mackenzie Falls."

I had no idea that Chad's parent's were divorced. I stared at his eyes, looking for more answers.

"So anyway," He said looking away, "I guess I should tell you about James."

"What do you mean?"

"He completely sabotaged us. They're probably writing the headlines now." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"Headlines?" I felt like Chad was leaving out all of the important parts. Just tell me.

"As I walked out of the building, with you in my arms you weren't exactly awake to explain that you passed out from fear. You sort of looked.. drunk. So there goes your reputation, and then.. there's me. Carrying you out, so now the whole world knows how much I care about you. Imagine once The Director sees THAT."

He continued on his rant as I took in everything he just said.

_Kay, guys. I know this terribly short. And you all deserve moree! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking so long too! Gahh. I'm terrible._

_Don't hate me, please?_


	17. Run, Baby

**Chad and… **_**Sonny**_**? **

**The inside story on their _secrets, lies, and forbidden love. _**Page 43!

I inwardly groaned, reading the headline once again. Really? They had to word it like that? They hit the situation right on the head while also making it sound way more scandalous than it was.

I couldn't handle so much drama at once. I felt like I'd been watching a Mackenzie Falls Marathon all day. No. Scratch that. I felt like I'd lived through the plot of a Mackenzie Falls season finale. Yeah. THAT much drama. All over what? It was just a _little _secret. It wasn't really a _lie. _

The picture on the front didn't disappoint either. Captured in exactly the right flash of light, it was easy to jump to conclusions without even reading the headline. Chad's mouth was tightly pulled in a thin, straight line and his eyes shone with looked like worry. I however was laid across Chad's arms, bridal style, unconscious. Wonderful.

Now for page forty-three. I can do this.

I shakily flipped through the flimsy, brightly colored pages of the magazine. There we were. Pictures of us glaring at each other, of us sitting together in the cafeteria, building dog houses, on that talk show we were on, where we admitted that we didn't hate each other.. _at all. _The article claimed that we had been dating since that night. The 'supposed rivalry' between our show wasn't real. A gimic for publicity. All fake. All a lie. Then it went on to explain in geat detail how we blew our cover, both casts were actually really close friends, and that a cross-over show was scheduled soon.

How ridiculous. I WISH it was that simple.

This magazine was only the first of the stack waiting on the floor. This morning on the way home from Chad's I had seen it. PLANET; CHANNY, the new couple name that had been bestowed upon us. The windows of stores, were filled with pictures of us, articles of our love, articles about my reckless drinking habit, articles claiming me as a party girl, articles with the 'inside scoop!' on what this meant for our shows. I grabbed a copy of each, before heading home. I needed to know the lies, I needed to know what people believed. Especially if my plan had any chance of working.

I felt sick. My stomach was churning angrily, as I turned my attention on the dozens of magazines I had to read. My stomach flipped again. Just think. Dozens of people had written trash about me. Thousands of people were reading trash about me... And Chad.

We should have never started dating. It was such a terrible idea. His career was completely ruined and it was all my fault.

He wasn't even mad at me. That was the worst part. He just kept going on and on, about how we'll figure something out. "Everything's going to be okay." He had told me, several times.

It made me sick.

Because, everything _was _going to be okay. But, it wasn't going to be easy. Especially on me.

I had gotten the idea staring at the magazine covers.

I was going to have to confess. Then, I was going to have to lie.

* * *

After sorting through every lie I read, I turned on the fireplace.

Yep. You read that right. If your not sure, Go back. Read it again. The FIREplace.

Then, I dropped each magazine in. I paused between each one, watching the pages curl and blacken slowly.

This was a new beginning, I decided.

I stared at the flames, realizing they didn't scare me anymore.

I had more.. wonderfully.. heartbreaking things to fear now.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Tanya Frint." The interviewer introduced herself. "You can take a seat there." She pointed to seat, across from her desk.

I sat down silently, not sure of what to say.

"We'll run through the interview pretty quickly and rush you to hair and makeup, so we can have this story out by Monday."

"Alright, sounds good." I said lamely. Why was I so nervous? This _had _to be done.

"Okay, so you're a small town girl, right? What's it like, going though such a huge change?"

"You're right, it's really different than life back home. Like, right now I'd probably be out with my best friend, Lucy, searching for a dress to wear to senior prom. I'm constantly missing out on things like that. But, I've always dreamed of being where I am now. It's amazing the things you're willing to give up, for something you care about."

I realized the double meaning behind my words as I said them. Hopefully, Chad wouldn't catch that.

"What's it like, knowing you're missing out on all of the normal-teen things?"

"Well, sometimes it sucks." I laughed, before continueing, "But, then I remember how blessed I am. I remember all of the good things about this. Making kids laugh, the wonderful people I work with, minus the paparazzi and rumors- It's worth it."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, everyone in this business have a few rumors going around about them. It's something you have to ignore."

"What kind of rumors are going around about you?"

"Well, one is that I'm a party girl. Which is ridiculous to everyone who knows me. Another is that, I'm a terrible drunk. I've never even tasted alcohol! I'm very against underaged drinking."

"Most of the rumors going around about you, are from the pictures of you and Chad Dylan Cooper, taken at James Conroy's party."

Time to confess.

"You're right. Tawni made me tag along with her to his party."

"James Conroy is your ex-boyfriend, right?"

"Well, we went on a date or two last year, but that's strictly in the past."

"His party theme was at the underwater, C-Room. Right?"

"Mhm. The C-room is an absolutely beautiful location."

"I was also told that there were great amounts of fire."

"Yeah, which is actually why I'm like that." I said, pointing to the picture on her desk.

"What do you mean?" She said, looking up from the picture.

"It sounds pretty funny. But, I have a terrible fear of fires."

Tanya stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I took in a shaky breath.

"My father died in a house fire, when I was younger." I exlained. I wasn't going to elaborate any farther than that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tanya said, symapthetically.

"Well, me too. But, anyway. That's why I passed out. Fear."

"Is there not a rivalry between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls?

"Well, yeah. There is. Not many of us will tell you, but the competition between the shows is actually pretty fun."

"If there IS a rivalry, why is Chad Dylan Cooper seen carrying you his car?"

Time for the lies to start.

"I dropped a few feet away from him. The rivalry is between our shows, not us, as people."

"I know there are some rumors going around, claiming you two as a couple. Is that true?"

Get this. I actually laughed. LAUGHED.

"Of course not!" I made sure my voice didn't raise an octave, as it usually did when I lied.

"Oh? You don't see you and Chad Dylan Cooper dating anytime soon?"

"Don't get me wrong, Chad's a.." I stopped, thinking of the right word, "..wonderful guy. But, for another girl."

I already felt terrible.

* * *

The article ran Monday. "_Sonny's as Sweet as Ever! The real story behind the rumors, her father, and Chad Dylan Cooper!"_

Well, this was it then.

I took another gulp of my second hot coffee that morning. Sitting in the back of my taxi, I continued worrying about what was to come. Work was going to be hard today.

"This is it." I told the driver, and he pulled to the curb.

After paying him, I rushed inside to my dressing room.

Chad wasn't going to be happy.

He wouldn't get it. We couldn't date anymore. Heck, we hadn't even been on a real date yet.

"Sonny."

Come on! I'd only been here for _three minutes. _How could he be here already?

I turned around, looking at a very red-in-the-face Chad. I was right. NOT happy.

He held up a copy of the magazine. "Really Sonny?" He asked brokenly, "Really?"

I couldn't look up to meet his eyes. I HAD to do this. I had to lie.

"It's not.. worth it, Chad."

"How can you think I'd care more about work than you.."

"I have my future to deal with, I'm worried about my career." I said harshly. All lies.

I kept staring at the ground, and I heard the footsteps coming closer.

"So that's what you meant, 'It's amazing the things you're willing to give up, for something you care about'?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking of how backwards everything was. I was giving up being with Chad, for Chad. That's what I had actually meant. Marshall wouldn't fire me for this. Chad's career was the only one at risk. His future. I had to save _him._

"You're lieing."

"No, I'm not."

"But you told me.."

"Told you what?" I said, looking up. What had I said in my sleep? His eyes were stone, determined. But at the same time, unreadable.

"That you loved me." He said simply.

_"Don't worry, I do too." _He had said that morning.

He kissed me then, and my tears wet his face.

That's when I heard my father's words ringing through my head.

_Run, Baby. _

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

_AN: Kay guys, I'm thinking one or two chapters. Let me know what you think. I'm about to break one hundred reviews. That's sooo exciting! I see people with like 400 reviews a story. That's so crazy!_

_Thanks to everyone, telling me they didn't hate me for being gone so long. You're all way toooo nice!_

_(:_


	18. Doesn't Change A Thing

**Hey.. Surprised to hear from me? Yeah. That's pretty understandable. I haven't had much alone time with the computer to get this done. And, I've been busy. But excuses are excuses, and I'm sorry. For those of you who are reading this.. Wow. Thanks. I'm surprised you haven't given up entirely. But here we go...**

**Oh yeah. I disclaim.**

I sat on the roof with my knees pulled tightly to my torso. The dry, cold breeze pushing its way through my tangled hair threatened to bring back memories of the night alone on the roof with.. him. The one I had to save, even if that meant hurting him. Even if that meant hurting _me. _It's not like we would really last. What teen romance ever did? _Edward and Bella? _Fantasies. I laughed at the stupidity of it all.

The article should do the trick. James will look like a liar and Chad will keep his spot on the show.

I should have expected this. Secrets are never kept forever. Especially a secret like this. It was only a matter of time until pictures starting popping up anyway. Blowing our cover, sabotaging his career.

"Hey."

I jumped at Nico's voice, breaking the silence.

I willed the tears to stop, and the cold air made them sticky against my skin. Wiping my eyes on the cotton of my sleeve, I turned around.

There they were. Nico, Tawni, Grady, Zora and Marshall.

"You've been out here a long time.." Tawni started, giving me a _sympathetic _look.

"Yeah, well.." My voice cracked. "I'm not coming in." I whispered, my eyes turning to stone.

"We weren't asking you to." Grady said gently, pulling a fleece cover from behind his back. A blarmie. _The blanket with arms. _

"You're going to freeze. And then, where would the show be? Eh?" Marshall exclaimed, shakily putting a thermos in my hands.

I let out a short-lived laugh as a few more tears spilled over.

An _almost _sincere smile, touched the sides of my lips as I looked around at my co-stars. I mean, my _friends._

-x-

"Thank you, sir! No, I won't let you down!"

I got the job. _I got the job._ I would be working at Condor Studios. Me. Eric Amaerii. A director. A success. _Me._

-x-

"Damn it! Chad, you're doing it all wrong!"

My career is over. This kid is killing me.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

My phone started to ring and the glow brightened up the darkened set.

_Mr. Condor _was written across the screen.

I took in a shaky breath before answering.

"Fredrick! Do you have any idea what your ratings were last week?"

"Uh. Yes'sir, they were.." He cut me off before I could finish.

"Half of what they were this time last year!"

"I know, it's just.."

"It's just you're not doing your job correctly! You're plots are all the same, and the fans are getting bored. So Random! had three times more viewers than you!"

"I get your point, but there's a twist this time in the season finaly where.." He cut me off again.

"There's always a damn twist, Fredrick!" I cringed at my first name.

"It's that So Random! show! You gave them our time slot! If you wouldn't have.."

"If I wouldn't have?" He laughed coldly on the other side of the line.

"If you give me one more season sir, I'll.."

"I don't think so, Fred."

"But.. does that mean you're canceling the show?"

"Of course not. You're fired. Oh, and you can pass the news along to your writters. Take them with you."

And with that, he hung up.

-x-

"He's fired?" The newest female lead whispered. I hadn't even bothered learning her name. The girls on this show changed with the seasons.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I glanced over at her, and her eyes seemed to be filled with hope.

I humorlessly laughed at the thought. _Hope, how pointless. _

It didn't change anything. Wanting something to happen, doesn't make it happen. Even trying to make something happen.. doesn't always make it happen. I looked down at the floor, waiting for The Director to finish with his phone call, so that I could hurry up and finish this love scene.

I smirked, painfully. Love was even more pointless than hope.

I looked around. Why was I here?

Growing up, I always imagined doing something more meaningful. Films without some sort of message behind them.

I was stuck in the same plot. Season after season of meaningless drama.

What did I have to show for it?

_Who _did I have to show for it?

Certainly not my father. My last phone call from his, was an announcement that his third wife had given birth to my half-sister. A toddler now, I had yet to meet.

And my mother, had passed away when I was thirteen on a car ride to pick me up from my final audition for the one and only, 'Mackenzie Falls.'

I sighed, staring at the floor. Yet, still here I was. After that, I had thrown myself into my work. Letting my pain show only through my acting. Letting emotions only flow when the camera was rolling. It was an escape. A sick, twisted escape from reality.

And then there was Sonny.. The first one I trusted enough, to lock away the fears of being close to someone.

But trusting someone was a silly excuse for weakness.

I looked up at the people surrounding me. Some faces were filled with joy, and some with concern. One face stood out, looking absolutely furious.

But where were they all looking?

The Director.

-x-

This. Can't. Be. Happening.

He's _fired? _

Are you kidding me?

First, I wake up to that _article_. That ruined all my work. Ruined my attempts at destroying _her _show. Ruined my attempts at ruining _him_.

What happened to all my glory?

I gave The Director a hard, questioning glare.

"Where does this put me?" I finally shouted.

He looked up at me warily. "What?" He said, scratching this back of his neck.

"You promised. I ruin So Random! and then I got to be a regular instead of just a quest star or a reacurring character!" I spat.

He looked at me like he was considering something, and let out a sigh.

"And did you ruin So Random! No." He stared coldly.

"Chad! Come on! He's trying to ruin your girlfriends show! You don't care?"

The Director's head snapped up, glaring daggers at Chad.

"She's not my girlfriend." Chad said coldly.

_What?_ That was my last chance. My last card to play and they're not together?

Chad was _supposed _to be furious about this. His director had been plotting against Sonny, he was _supposed_ to want to quit. The Director was _supposed_ to be outraged. His main star was dating the star of the very show that had pulled his throne out from beneath him, he was _supposed _to want to fire Chad.

That was _supposed _to leave a leading role open for _me._

And most of all, they were _supposed _to be dating.

-x-

I forced the words out. "She's not my girlfriend."

A painful breath escaped my lungs, like I had been holding the words in.


	19. Words Spoken

**Last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They mean so much. Here we go..**

**Disclaim. - There.**

"Why on earth would you do something like that?" Mr. Gonzalez questioned me. He looked down at me skeptically, waiting to for my answer.

"I.. just." I let out a sigh. "You know how their director is right?"

Mr. Gonzalez nodded his understanding.

"You know that one time I dated James? He was calling Chad all these names, and even back then.. it bugged me. He told me how a lot of major shows changed main characters all the time. James seemed to want that to happen to Chad. And you know how much their director hates our show. It's just.. we were walking a thin line. It wasn't going to last anyway. I just don't want to ruin something so big to him. He'll be better.. this way." I finished all in one breath.

Mr. Gonzalez stared at me through the thick frames of his glasses, before clearing his throat.

"Has Chad ever told you about his family?"

I thought it over, searching for a single memory that might give me some insight on his family.

"His mother used to take him to get icecream. That's all I know."

"Did you know that Chad lives alone?"

"But he's only seventeen.."

"That's true." He interrupted me. "Chad hasn't had contact with his father in more than two years, that being his fathers choice."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He continued, ignoring my question.

"His mother passed away when he thirteen, in a car accident."

I took in a small gasp, thinking of the many times I had mentioned my father's death to him. Why hadn't he told me?

"For the first few weeks I had Chad, he wouldn't answer any of my questions with more than two or three words. I tried talking about him, about his show, about _anything_. Nohing sparked his interest. I learned very quickly that he had lost any hope he had in people. His had this 'people come, people go' attitude."

I sat there, waiting for more. This had to be going somewhere.

"Until one day, he came storming in and ranting about some terrible girl named _Sonny Munroe._"

My eyes widened slowly at his words.

"I was surprised. He had never spoken about anything so.. passionately. His.. _hate _for you was bringing him to life, believe it or not."

My pulse quickened, "B-b-but, his career.. it's the most important thing to him. FOR him."

"Maybe so. But I have to say, you came up a lot more than his career ever did."

"He LOVES acting. You can see it in his face."

"He LOVES _you_, and if we're being honest.. I'm pretty sure he always has."

"He can't have both. I'm only being practical! It's the best thing for him."

"As his therapist, I think mentally you were the best thing for him."

He looked down at his desk, at the flame that flickered from within the small candle, then up again at me.

"And, he was the best thing for you."

-x-

"Alright, Mr. Amaerii. This way please." The petite blonde cheerfully said. "Your office is this one on the right."

I looked down at her name card, clipped to her blouse.

"Thank you, Katelynn. Could you schedule a meeting with my writers in an hour or so? I have some new ideas for the show."

She smiled at me, promising to have it done.

I could get used to this, I smiled.

-x-

I hurried down the halls to his dressing room. He had to be around here _somewhere. _I rounded the corner before colliding with something with a thud.

"Oh, excuse me!" He exclaimed. I looked up at a man dressed in a suit. He looked.. familiar.

"It's.. fine?" My words came out as if they were a question. He was staring at my questionally too. I passed him slowly, taking extra care to not run into anyone else.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. I turned around unsure.

"You're THAT girl!"

I looked him up and down, wondering how many teen girls have fans THIS age.

"You gave me your cab one morning!" OH. Scratch that fan thing.

Comprehensiong hit me.

"Oh! Right! How are you?"

"Actually, that cab you gave me got me to the interview, that landed me this job! I can't thank you enough."

"You're working here?"

"You're looking at the new director of The Falls."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I know right?"

"No, I mean.. What happened to the old director?"

"They told me he was a piece of work."

"But.. you're directing it now?"

"Yeah, and since you did me such a big favor.. I could probably get you a little spot on the show. I know before it was pretty cheesy, but hey. That's why they hired me right? It's going to be a little less drama and way more realistic now."

Chad would love that.

"I'm actually on my own show. So Random!"

"Oh, that stage is pretty close to ours. Let me know if you need a favor then. Without you, I'm not sure I'd be here right now."

"Actually.. if you could tell me where Chad is?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? I gave him the day off. He looks pretty beat up over something.."

I turned to run out the doors, into the pouring rain.

-x-

"This is the place." I called to the cab driver, over the seat.

I ran out into the rain, past the Ivy's Icecream! sign, straight down the path that led to the lake. That led to him.

He was sitting, soaked in the rain by the lake.

"Hey stranger." I said, sitting beside him.

If he was surprised to see me, I couldn't tell. His eyes were cold, and he said nothing.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked. "Won't talking to the bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper ruin your image? Your career?"

"I'm here to say sorry."

He waited.

"I made those things up, to make you think I didn't want to be with you. I thought that your career.."

"Was more important than you."

I nodded, slowly.

"You know my mother died, picking me up from an audition for that damned show? I took the job anyway, I thought I owed it to her. I was wrong."

I looked down.

He tilted my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"She'd want me to be happy and it's _you _that makes me happy."

He released my chin running his hands down my arms leaving them resting on my hands.

I breathed heavily, bracing myself for what was next.

"I love you." I whispered.

He looked in my eyes. Rain glistened on his eyelashes. There I saw the fear of the words, rarely spoken to him. The fear slowly turned to joy.

He bent down, centimeters from my face.

"No matter what, more than anything, everyday.. I love you too." The heat of his breath tickled my face, before he closed the space between us. His lips on mine.

-x-

**Happy Ending. (:**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
